Harry Potter and the Burning Legion
by tetrisman
Summary: harry met a cat girl when he was young. follow the relationship with them from friend,pet,familiar,mate.and lover, Smart!Harry Harem
1. 1 Happy the Cat

Chapter One: Happy the Cat

o0oOo0o

'word' = thougts

'word(under line)' = mind link

§word§ = parseltongue

'**word(bold)' **= foreign language

"word" = speech

o0oOo0o

If a look could kill, this scrawny little boy that have a body of a 5 years old with the age of 7with messy black hair and innocent looking green eyes might have become a murderer. It's the first this felt this kind of rage, loathing and hatred. Oh, how he wish he had laser eyes like the one from Cyclopes in cartoon X-men that he a chance to glimpse at the telle without having a broken bones or ribs afterwards so that he could blast his so called 'family' .

Your wandering why this boy was feeling this kind of rage and loathing when normally for someone in this age they were supposed to be innocent not caring about the problem in the world? The answered was those blasted Dursley. Dursley this is the beginning and end of the problem. They are the reason why this boy looks like he hadn't have eaten for about a week, looks weak, scarred and wondering why his 'family' was abusing him? The answer simple they were jealous of this child, harry Potter. You see harry was special, you can call him a wizard someone that has a big pool of mana and the ability to control this said mana or as they call it ' magic'. But this abusing was not the reason are protagonist was so full of hate. It was the fact that those blasted Dursley dare tried hit his one only friend, Happy.

Happy was the only the reason was this house was left standing. Happy's action by licking him on the face was calming him down. If it weren't for this, the extreme emotion of the boy might caused a large accidental magic would have likely destroyed the house. Looking at what his friend was doing was enough to remember how they met.

o0oOo0o

Harry was currently sitting on a branch of a tree in the park near the neighborhood, lost in thought. Since it was a Sunday and his 'family' with his Aunt Marge was currently on church to keep their appearance so the neighbors will assume that the Dursley was a perfectly normal family, there was no reason for him to be at 'home'. He had already finished the chores assigned to him which include cooking, weeding the garden, washing Vernon's car, washing the plates, etc in other words all chores was done by him.

He was currently thinking the reason why some beatings were more sever than normal. Sure, he can understand the beatings he got when it was his birthday, he can see that in the eye of his relatives that they hate him. No need to hide that fact. He was currently thinking on the first time he was beaten heavily it was when he had re-grow all his hair in a matter of a fortnight. Then the next was when he had change the hair of his teacher to blue. Then the next when he appear to have vanished then be at unreachable places.

'Hmmm, looks like they were beating me when there's something odd happen around me' thought Harry 'Wonder what it is, regarding the fact that as if my blasted relatives happen to accept it and beat the shit out of me as they call it, and the constant denying of magic, I wonder if they knew what it was. And the dreaded 'm' word as if it's true. Yes magic is-'

"Grrrrrr"

His musing was stop when he heard a growl. 'By the sound of it, it was a dog and it was that inbred bulldog that my aunt always bring home' thought Harry 'I think it's name was Miller… Whisper… Wippler… Ah! yes Rippler… blasted idiot inbred dog'

By the looks of things it was bullying a white cat that supported a wound on its leg, judging by the blood on it. 'I wonder if bullying ran in the family blood, just look at my whale of a cousin, and a walrus of a man they certenly like bullying' thought Harry.

Normally he would just watch and let things happen, why would he care about a cat, and the fact that he has a body of a malnourished body of a 7 years old that looks like 2 years younger, and he was scared of that dog cause there were times when he was at the end of those sharp teeth. But he have a sudden feeling that he need to help the cat like it was a long time friend or someone who is a part of his soul. Jumping from the branch he picked some stones and skillfully throw it on the dog the first was true, the second, the third and the fourth. The dog give a startled yelped and run in who knows where.

Picking up the cat he could see its form. The cat was pure white with stunning green eyes like him and a deep wound on the leg. "Please stay still I will bandaged the wound" he tell the cat. He felt righttalking to the cat as if it can understand him. Getting the gray, once pure white, hanky he rolled it and place n the wound. "Here little one, I bring you home and get you some food." He told the cat and started to walk to Number 4 Privet Drive.

Once he arrived home he place the cat in his room namely his cupboard and walk to the kitchen to nick some food for the cat. "Here little one, I brought you some food." He said as he handed the food to the cat. "Okay, do you have an owner?" he really felt silly talking to a cat. Seeing the cat shook its head, he once again think the cat was smart and it felt just right talking to it. "That means you don't have name how about Whitey" "Meorrrw" the cat just growled.

"Kitty"

"Meorrrw" another growl.

"Minnie"

"Meorrrw" another growl.

"Sara"

"Meorrrw" another growl. Being 7 years old even if he was more mature than someone his age, he really doesn't have a good naming sense. The cat, as if sensing it, move towards the book at his side open it and pointed something on the page. Harry looking at it there's the word **HAPPY** written in bold letters. "Okay, Happy then." "Meow" said the cat with a nod.

o0oOo0o

His day went on a routine waking up talking and playing with Happy in the cupboard, study, cook for his 'family' eat, prepare for school, go to school , go home fix lunch, do some gardening play with Happy, study, cook dinner, study and went to sleep. Sometimes Happy will go to the kitchen undetected and nick some food for both of them. She really was a smart cat. His routine was only broken when his aunt decided to go home. He barely manage to tolerate her because she was in a bad mood cause Ripper was injured because of some stones and she suspect the local bully. When she went to the neighbors demanding answer who was the bully and only to say to her face that it was his nephew. "I always have known it was those Potter brat. Clearly taking after his parents." she muttered. "Ahmm. Missus it was your other nephew the baby whale.""You filthy liar it wasn't DUDDIKINS" unfortunately the last word was loud enough to atrack the neighbors. Dudley suffered the teasing because of the name.

For Harry, as far as he knows good things always end.

October 31, 1987

Harry was currently sitting in the far end of the room watching tele when he heard a startled yell from the kitchen. "Waahhhh…. Vernon! There's a cat in the kitchen… Quick! Throw it outside the house!"

Harry, after hearing these bolted to the kitchen. "NO, Uncle that's my cat… Happy!"

"Boy… how dare you bring another mouth to feed in this house. You should thank us we don't throw you in an orphanage when you suddenly come here anannouced!"

He suddenly throw a punch at the cat. The first strike landed true however the second hit a wall of meat or rather bones since the child was obviously malnourished.

"Boy!… next time you bring another trash in this house you should think if you want again to be in the other end of my fist."

He then grabbed his arm and forcefully drag him to his cupboard under the stairs and threw him inside, land locked the door. "You ungrateful child after we feed you give, clothed you you have the face to bring another pests."

o0oOo0o

"Hey! What do you think is it okay for us run away from 'home'. Huh!" harry asked his friend.

"Meow" with a nod of her head. "okay first thing in the morning we'll run away okay. Wait I'll pack now. We'll never know when to get ready." "Meow" with another nod. Harry just laugh.

o0oOo0o

When you look at Number 4 Privet Drive, you will see noting out of ordinary, there still the perfect balance of the garden clean house which give it a creepy feeling because its unnaturaly clean. Every day during 6 o clock in the morning, a boy always wake up in this time of the hour to cook breakfast in the morning. However this morning this boy has a different mission, to nick a some pounds and to escape unnoticed. He slowly crept in the wooden surface careful not to create a noise to not wake his relatives.

When he got out of the house he ran to the hill overlooking the drive followed closely by his only friend, a cat. Upon reaching the hill, he looks back to the only place he can call 'home'. "Good bye Number 4 Privet Drive." he said to himself. And slowly looks away and walk followed closely by his companion, to find their new adventure. Unknown to him it's the last time he can look back at his 'home' because few hours later Number 4 Privet will only left in rubble.

o0oOo0o

Vincent Montauge looks closely to the wards surrounding the neighborhood of Privet Drive. Really he can do noting but monitor the wards, its powerful enough that even with a elite team of curse breaker will take some time to break it and its enough to alert Albus too many names Dumbledore. He has been closely monitoring for over two years now ever since his employer Lucius Malfoy manage to get the address of the boy-who-lived. Lucius has taken 4 years and a suitable enough distraction to get the address of heir of Potter. And the only thing they can hope for was the wards to fail by itself.

That it came to surprise that Vincent was lucky enough for his shift for the wards choose to fail. It take him full 6 minutes for his mind to realize the wards had indeed fallen. "Damn I'm so lucky. Better to report it to Lucius."

o0oOo0o

Lucius Abraxias Malfoy was sitting in private study in Malfoy Manor contemplating his recent success mainly passing a bill to illegalize the usage of flying carpet. 'Oh yes, I will not have to see those rugs anymore. And I will have a credit in my share in Nimbus Company. Bwuhahaahhaha(Evil laugh)' thought Lucius. You're asking why he hated flying carpets? Its simple really it was when he was a child he fall of their family carpet because of his own foolishness. Later that week their carpet was burned and every time Lucies see a flying a carpet he always wet himself. Lost in his thought he didn't see his fireplace flash green and a head appeared. It's not a surprise when he gave a high pitch yell when it spoke.

"Lord Ma-" "EEP… Ahhmmm you better have a good reason for wasting my time or else your head will roll of." Said Lucius in attempt to stand proud.

"Lord Malfoy, the wards in the place of Potter heir has fallen."

"Good." Lucius can't believe his luck. Oh yes he cfan finaly avenge his master, and if he play it right he can drag Albus too many names Dumbledore. Hmmm only more young boys and my day is the best ever. Oh yes especially if there is young boys.

"Gather our forces we have a place to destruct, you have an added bonus after this task"

Later that night the fear of everyone in the Wizarding world of Britain resurface. You can see a skull with a snake in its mouth on the sky placed above the ruin of Number 4 Privet Drive.

o0oOo0o


	2. 2 Run away

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, Darkstalkers and World of Warcraft. This is written for pure enjoyment. So please don't sue me. I'm poor.

o0oOo0o

Chapter Two: Runaway

o0oOo0o

'word' = thougts

'word (under line)' = mind link

§word§ = parseltongue

'**word (bold)' **= foreign language

"word" = speech

o0oOo0o

The day after young harry left his confinement/prison, we found Harry in a town too far from Privet Drive for him to be tracked having hitch hike that take a whole day. At morning he and Happy eat some of the food the old lady in the car that takes him to this town. He spent the next hour walking mindlessly in deep thought. 'Hmmm… I guess it not that easy to run from home. I wonder what the name of this town is.' thought Harry as he looks at his companion. 'Hmmm… it looks like Happy knows a place for us to go. Basing on the fact that she didn't even took a turn to go back.' He didn't know but Happy really does have a place for them.

At afternoon he buys some bread for him and Happy to eat. 'Hmmm… I guess its bad to consume to much money for food. I wonder if I could still now like the one I see on tele.' thought Harry. 'Its bad enough that the winter approaching.' "Hey! Happy. Are you ready for some stealing?"

"Meow" said Happy with a nod of its head.

"Okay it's for our food later. Here's the plan …."

Later that afternoon a white cat with green eyes was bothering some seller on the streets with its meow, growl and hisses. Suddenly the white cat grabs some bread with eats mouth and run to the alley. The seller seeing this quickly runs after the cat. Harry seeing his cue picks a dozen bread and run on the opposite way. Happy feeling that his master has achieved success drops the bread on its mouth for the seller to stop chasing her.

Arriving in their picked place she could see Harry waving at her. "Meow" was her only response. "I told you it was a success. He didn't even realize that there was some bread missing." "Meow"

o0oOo0o

In a castle far north, there an old man counting the possibilities of damage control since the apparent death Harry James Potter, heir Potter, Boy-who-lived two days ago, the Wizarding world was left in chaos. He had already require for an inquiry why he had left young Harry in that neighborhood, they can't just realize that they need a broken Harry for him to guide him in the light path for the Greater Good. He can't believe Harry had died, the feast in November first broke into chaos after hundreds of owl arrived in the middle of feast, the silence that follows finally broke after the cried of outrage even some of his staff was crying, especially his Deputy Headmistress, Transfiguration Professor Minerva McGonagall, his Charms Professor Filius Flitzwik, his Groundskeeper Rubeus Hagrid, heck even his Potion Master Severus Snape has a sad twinge in his eyes.

Snatching the Daily Prophet emergency issue from his Deputy, even that damn twinkle in his eyes was lost as soon as he saw the headline.

HARRY POTTER DEAD

By: Rita Skeeter

PRIVET DRIVE IN RUINS

By: Rita Skeeter

He was startled to hear the cry of outrage to his left from his own Deputy. "I told you Albus he isn't safe there." Once again the Great Hall descended to silence as the residence in the Great Hall stared at their headmaster, staring at the one who cause the fall of their hero, the boy-who-lived. Feeling the stare in him, the headmaster stand and said, "I will personally look in this affair, and visit Privet drive, classes tomorrow will suspended for our mourning of our fallen hero. Now finish your meal and off to bed." With that he stand and walk toward his office to contemplate a way for some damage control.

o0oOo0

After some thought of the possibilities of Harry not dying and the places he could be and how he had escape and survives the burning and destruction of Privet Drive. His musing was disturbed by the arrival of his advisor a voice that visits him from time to time in the name of Ner'zhul.

"Does young Harry still lives" Albus asked the voice.

"He lives." was only the answers of the voice.

"How can that be? I place a strong enough compulsion charm for him not to left , some tracking charm, some for monitor his health etc.. And when my tracking charm indicated that he was his remains was in the ruins."

"I do not know, the good thing for us to do now was to find a new one to be the hero of the light."

"Ah yes! I think Neville Longbottom was good enough because of the prophecy."

'Good. I think it will be easy to corrupt the Longbottom boy instead of Harry Potter. Good thing he dies.' thought Ner'zhul "Right, he's the one as I always said to you , he's the ideal candidate to become the Leader of the Light."

"I will visit him after I finish lessen the damage Potter's death cause."

"Wait until he was at Hogwarts, my friend, his grandmother was to smart for her own good, clearly he can't see the training was for the 'Greater Good'"

"Right, I will go for the planning for his upcoming test when he go to Hogwarts."

"Good bye, Albus, until next time."

"Good bye, my friend."

As the voice fade, it left a wondering Albus too many names Dumbledore about the possibilities of the Boy-who-live surviving again. 'Hmmm… How could young Harry survive those flames? Maybe some wizard or witch decided to kidnap him and raise him maybe the death eaters judging from the dark mark. Hmmm… No no no no.. I have wards to alert me if there is any wizard in that area surely dobody can broke that wards. I'm the greatest wizard living after all.' thought Albus too many names Dumbledore. 'Hmmm… lets move to Longbottom. Maybe Philosophers stone in his first year. Hmmm… good, I can just imperious Lucius to give that abomination to some student to unleash the basilisk for his second year. It is good that I didn't immediately confiscate that diary. Hmmm… should I unleash the acrumantula to the school for his third year? And those tournament in his 4rt year maybe. After I have the outcome then I will plan for his 5ft, 6ft 7ft year in Hogwarts. Good, I'm the greatest wizard alive after all.'

o0oOo0o

Deep in the forest, you can find a boy, just more than 7 years of age that ha v a body of 5 years old with stunning green eyes, and his companion a cat with pure white fur and eyes not unlike the boy. It has been few since Harry and happy had left Number 4 Privet Drive. He realized that he need not to be seen by some adults, they asked too many question.

You can currently see the two playing fetch. "Are you sure you're a cat. I think fetch was played by dog." Said Harry as Happy run after the disk, catch the dos with its mouth and walk back to give it to its owner.

"Meow."

Harry just chuckled. "We can stop now. I will pick some fruits from the trees and you'll find some shelter for us. Okay."

"Meow" said Happy with a nod of her head.

As Harry left to get some fruits, Happy walk deeper in the trees and find a cave in. she inspect the place and find out it is good enough for a warm place to stay the night.

As Harry get back to the place he wasn't surprised that Happy was the first to be there, she really was good at finding a good place to stay in the night.

"Meow" said a Happy as if saying 'follow me'. Happy quickly walk of and Harry walk after her. After reaching the cave he quickly set the blanket for there to become the bed. They start to eat some fruits and leftover breads. As they finish eating, Harry lay on his back at the blanket, and Happy quickly follow after him. It was not hard for Harry to wonder how he survives the night especially in this cold. He think that it was Happy that giving him the warmth needed to survive this cold night. 'As if Happy was providing me some warmth' thought Harry 'it's like magic.' It didn't take long for sleep to embrace him.

o0oOo0o

As Harry open his eyes, he expected to see the blinding light of the sun, but what he hear and see or didn't see frighten him. He can hear that there was a rat like sound in the area. "Kchh kchhh." And he can see Happy in the battle position with its tail upwards and she was hissing as if there's an enemy. "Hisssss." It left Harry confused, 'weren't rats afraid of cats not the other way around' thought Harry.

His confusion was quickly replaced by fear when rat-like humanoids appear, it has a shovel its hands, use as a weapon or for digging, it was as tall as Harry or half the size of human adult. As if sensing his fear the rat-like creatures walk forward, the shovel swinging wildly. Harry, out of fear quickly some stones and throw like a madman. The bad thing is they can clearly dodge it and the one that was more than a nuisance. There shovel was within 1 meter ranges. He closes his eye waiting for his doom. He waited. But he heard the sound of battle in front of him. He waited for another 5 minutes for the sound to stop.

As he open his eye, he saw the rat like creatures with a slash wound on there body, as if they were slash by a lions paw, some shovels are bent and clearly no rat-face as he decided to them was left standing. His curiosity finding out the fates of the rat-face, at first there was standing in his front.

She was, it was clearly a she, looking worried for some reason. She has cat ears, pointed teeth, a tail, and oversized hands and feet that resemble a cat's paw complete with sharp claws that she uses in battle. She also has a heavy mane of long blue hair, green eyes, and an "outfit" that consists primarily of thin strips of skintight white fur that leave her largely nude except that which partially cover her breasts, portions of her stomach and hips, and forms panty-like bottoms as well as covering her arms and legs. All in all she was a cat girl.

His fear was replaced by happiness when he see the glint of her eyes not unlike his companion.

"Happy?"

The only answer he received was a nod.


	3. 3 The Cat and the Bat

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, Darkstalkers and World of Warcraft. This is written for pure enjoyment. So please don't sue me. I'm poor.

o0oOo0o

Chapter Three: The Cat and The Bat

o0oOo0o

'word' = thougts

'word (under line)' = mind link

§word§ = parseltongue

'**word (bold)' **= foreign language

"word" = speech

o0oOo0o

Felicia a cute face "Bakeneko" or a Cat Demon in English was having the worst and best day of her life. She has cat ears, pointed teeth, a tail, and oversized hands and feet that resemble a cat's paw complete with sharp claws that she uses in battle. She also has a heavy mane of long blue hair, green eyes, and an "outfit" that consists primarily of thin strips of skintight white fur that leave her largely nude except that which partially cover her breasts, portions of her stomach and hips, and forms panty-like bottoms as well as covering her arms and legs. Felicia is 40-year-old in human years, and seven in cat years, but she still has the appearance of a 20-year-old young woman.

She had just escape from her battle form Demitri Maximoff the self proclaim "Prince of Darkness", really that guy can just stand if there was someone stronger than him. He brings his army of vampire servant to battle her. She just barely escaped to the human world with a wound in her arm and clearly exhausted.

She was strolling the human world in her cat form. 'Wizard and their statute of secrecy, I can't even stroll around in my cat girl form without having to be reported and captured' thought Felicia. 'Their so weak they have their magic on their side and lost to the mundane.'

At her luck he came face to face to a dog, if you look at it closely you can clearly see it was stupid. 'Hmmm… maybe it was inbred' thought Felicia. 'I'm pathetic the great Felicia killed by dog. Oh! The irony of life.' She can't even use her demon skills or transform to a cat girl because of her exhaustion.

She can't be happier that a scrawny looking boy with messy black hair and emerald green eyes not unlike her own eyes decided to throw some stones to the stupid looking dog.

Her normal reaction was to flee, no need to drag some human in her crazed world of fighting but her guts said to remain where she was. in the end she follow her guts it save her from some situation. The moment the boy picks her up, she feels an attraction to him. It felt like someone she knew. It felt good, comfortable, and warm feeling. Suddenly she remembers the text of her tribe when she found someone to be her mate it describe how she feels. Finally after searching for her mate, she finally found him. As he picks her, she got a good look at the boy; he was malnourished and small for his age, messy black hair, stunning emerald green eyes not unlike her own eyes. "Please stay still I will bandage the wound" the boy tell her. Getting the gray, once pure white, hanky the boy rolled it and place in the wound. "Here little one, I bring you home and get you some food."

They arrive at a nice looking house that was two stories tall, with a perfectly balance garden. The house was unnaturally clean it gave the creepy feeling as if they were hiding something. Stepping inside, the boy walk to a cupboard under the stairs, she felt happy this was big enough for her cat form. She didn't hear what he said, she was busy examining the cupboard, and the first she notices was the bloodstains all over the place, the assorted clothes and things as if it was a room. To her horror the boy walks in with her and give him some food. It was clearly a sign of abuse. Her anger was subsided by the way he petted her.

"Okay, do you have an owner?" the boy asked her. She just shakes her head. He was clearly thinking cat was smart "That means you don't have name how about Whitey"

"Meorrrw" the cat just growled.

"Kitty"

"Meorrrw" another growl.

"Minnie"

"Meorrrw" another growl. Really, the boy has no naming sense.

"Sara"

"Meorrrw" another growl. She was clearly irritated. Seeing the notes in the cupboard she spotted the meaning of her name Happy Things, she put her paw in the word. HAPPY.

"Okay, Happy then." "Meow" said the cat with a nod, 'finally' she thought

The days turn into weeks, they have a routine. It really surprised her that their conversation turn productful even with her only reply was only the nod and shake of her head. On October 31st, Felicia sensing her hunger decided to stroll in the kitchen; unfortunately the giraffe-woman spotted her and calls her husband walrus. The walrus throw him a punch however the second one hit her friend. The walrus throw them back in their cupboard. Her rage that she was feeling was only matched by her friend's rage. She licked his face not only for him to calm her emotion, but to calm her own.

As she licked his face, she can't help but notice the charms that place on him, it was some compulsion, tracking, health and some other charm. Felicia, a master of stealth quickly remove the charms and put it on the trash in his cupboard. After the charm was removed he suddenly asked "Hey! What do you think is it okay for us run away from 'home'? Huh!" Clearly the compulsion was there for him not to run away from home, as if someone wanted him to be mistreated.

The day after they run away, she helps him steal some bread. Oh! The joy! Some weeks past and they were deep in the forest. She was task again to find some place to stay. She finds some cave in deep in the forest. They stayed there for sleep. She can't help but wonder the warmth and good feeling associated by sleeping by her side. Her good sleep was disturbed by the feeling that they are being watch. With his cat vision she can see some rat-like humanoid with shovels in their hand. Kobolds.

Their sound was enough to wake up her companion. 'Just my luck I can't transform in front of him' thought Felicia. She was scared that she will scare him off when he sees her transform. When the kobolds were near her companion, she had no choice but to transform and fight them. She scratches, kicks and punches the kobolds.

o0oOo0o

As he open his eye, he saw the rat like creatures with a slash wound on there body, as if they were slash by a lions paw, some shovels are bent and clearly no rat-face as he decided to them was left standing. His curiosity finding out the fates of the rat-face, at first there was standing in his front.

She was, it was clearly a she, looking worried for some reason. She has cat ears, pointed teeth, a tail, and oversized hands and feet that resemble a cat's paw complete with sharp claws that she uses in battle. She also has a heavy mane of long blue hair, green eyes, and an "outfit" that consists primarily of thin strips of skintight white fur that leave her largely nude except that which partially cover her breasts, portions of her stomach and hips, and forms panty-like bottoms as well as covering her arms and legs. All in all she was a cat girl.

His fear was replaced by happiness when he sees the glint of her eyes not unlike his companion.

"Happy?"

The only answer he received was a nod.

"Wow, you can transform."

Her worry was replaced with happiness when he didn't run away from her. "Yes."

"How can you do that? Can you teach me?"

"It was my ability and yes I can teach to you but I can't tell if you will transform into a cat or any other animal."

"Why."

"Shhhh… Harry please sleep for now I will answer you question tomorrow."

"Okay. Will you sleep next to me?" 'And I can sleep without nightmares if your next to me' added Harry silently.

"Okay, you're quite comfortable to sleep with."

"Good night,…"

"Felicia."

"Good night Felicia."

"Good night Harry."

o0oOo0o

As Harry started to steer, he can't help but notice that he was holding something soft. When he tries to squeeze it there was a loud purring. As he opens his eyes, he was shocked to see there's someone sharing his bed. He tries to remember what happen that night. It really confuses him how was his pet Happy become this cute girl that like to cosplay. She was also starting to stir.

"Good morning Harry."

"Good morning Ahmmm… Happy or Felicia."

"When I'm on my true from you can call me Felicia, if it's my cat form you call me Happy."

"How do you do that yesterday?"

"Can it be later? I'm hungry ma-Harry."

"K let's find some place there's blood everywhere."

After they finish eating, Harry started his questions. "Are you really Happy, and How?"

"Yes, I'm Happy. I can change to cat girl to a cat because I'm a cat demon."

"Demon?"

"Yes, I'm a demon, inhabitant of the Makai realm."

"Can I change too?

"Yes."

"What's the thing yesterday."

"Kobolds. They are a race of sniveling, rat-like humanoids who infest the deep tunnels of the Mountains. Cowardly and pathetic by nature, they can be riled to action when backed into a corner. Kobolds have limited intelligence and usually try to stay away from populated areas where other, larger races dwell. Maybe they attack us because all they can see was a boy and a cat."

They talk like that after a few minutes. Harry would ask a question, Felicia would answer it the best he could.

"Harry, can I ask a question?"

"Ahmm. Yes, sorry."

"Will you be willing to be my master."

"Master?"

"Yes, Master and I will become your familiar."

"Familiar?"

"Yes, we can't be separated, I will know what you want, you will know what I want."

"Does it mean we will together for ever?"

"Yes."

"Okay."

Felicia kisses him full on the lips, she lets her magic flow into him that sent jolt of electricity to his body. After finishing it she was bombarded by Harry's stray thoughts. 'Is it finish?' 'wow it's good.' 

'Yes it is.' Felicia sends back.

"Looks like I have to teach you some occlumency."

"Yea, organizing my mind."

o0oOo0o

They travel for about 3 weeks after that night to reach Felicia's destination for her to meet her friend. Since that time Felicia will sleep with Harry in her cat girl form. She will only change when they was on some populated area. Harry can now They have some close call with some murlocs, trolls, wolves and spider. Luckily, they have escaped timely. They reach a hut in the middle of nowhere with the chimney smoking. "Looks like she's here," said Felicia.

Suddenly a spike came from nowhere; Felicia easily deflected it with her paws. The spike suddenly turns to a bat. **"Is that how you greet someone you haven't seen for a long time" **asked Felicia. **"How dare you make me worry it takes you a long time to reach this place," **asked the girl with bat-like wing. **"Sorry, I have someone to take care of," **said Felicia.

o0oOo0o

As Harry and Felicia arrived in the hut, Harry surveyed the surroundings. It in the middle of the woods, it looks like a rundown hut that barely clinging to life. Suddenly a spike comes out of nowhere but Felicia deflected it and become a bat. Felicia started to speak something not English; the strange thing is he can understand it fully. As he looks at the girl, she was like Felicia, not a human but a demon. She was a beautiful young woman with long, light-green hair, large breasts, a tight leather leotard trimmed in feathers, purple nylons with bat patterns, black boots, and bat-like wings on her back and on top of her head. **"Sorry, I have someone to take care of," **said Felicia. It was then the girl with bat-like wing notices him. Suddenly a warm feeling encompass him. "MORRIGAN" screamed Felicia. "Hmmm.,. Interesting," said the now identified Morrigan ignoring Felicia outburst. "Ammm… what's interesting?" asked Harry. "Your immune to my allure," said Morrigan. "His immune to your allure?" asked Felicia.

"Ahmm. What's an allure? Who are you?" asked Harry.

"Morrigan Aensland" introduced Morrigan.

"Harry Potter" said Harry.

"Allure can lower men's IQ in 50 radius" explained Felicia. "Is it the warm feeling?" asked Harry. "Your saying your not immune to my allure, it just past to you. You pick an interesting child Felicia." said Morrigan. "He's my master, I'm his familiar," said Felicia. "We have some catching to do. Lets go to my house," said Morrigan.

Circles appear in their feet match by the one appear in their head it has some symbols writhing inside the circle. White light was slowly moving up and down. In a flash off light they appeared on the entrance of some Manor. "Welcome to my house in the human world." said Morrigan.

After they have eaten, Morrigan drag Felicia to her room. "Harry. Pick your room with a bed here; just don't forcefully open the locked door."

"Strange," muttered Harry.

o0oOo0o

AN: there are no apparation or portkey in this story there are some kind of long distance travel but it was limited.


	4. 4 Dream and Betrothal

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, Darkstalkers and World of Warcraft. This is written for pure enjoyment. So please don't sue me. I'm poor.

o0oOo0o

Chapter Four: Dream and Betrothals

o0oOo0o

'word' = thougts

'word (under line)' = mind link

§word§ = parseltongue

'**word (bold)' **= foreign language

"word" = speech

o0oOo0o

Harry woke up in a comfortable bed, it had been months since he sleeps in a room; his bed was extra soft as if hugging him, the lights come from the window in his right, there are number of strange things in the room. 'I have another nightmare, maybe because Felicia was not here beside me,' thought Harry. 'What's that smell? It looks like someone was preparing breakfast.' Harry stretch and yawned. He takes a bath and walk toward the kitchen. It didn't fail to surprise him to find another non-human creature, just like Felicia had explained there was a Magical World. He sees a creature as a third of an adult size human; with bat like ears and bulging blue eyes the size of a tennis ball. He grabs some egg and ham, preparing to cook. "Master sir, you go to the dining room sir, Kinky was enough to cook," squeak the little creature. "Okay" said Harry. 'No point in fighting that one, that one was sugar high,' thought Harry.

After five minutes the door opens revealing Felicia and Morrigan looking tired.

"Good morning, Felicia, Morrigan."

"Good morning, Master/Harry." said Felicia and Morrigan at the same time.

"Do you not get enough sleep? You look tired. What's the moaning in the other room?"

Felicia was blushing hard while Morrigan just smirk. "We just need some time to catch up so are sleep was less. And the moaning, we will tell in 7 years if you become a good boy maybe 6 years."

"Something strange happen yesterday," said Harry.

"What is it Harry?" asked Felicia worriedly.

"Well… when you were talking yesterday, I can tell it was a different Language, but I understand it," said Harry. **"Is it now?" **Felicia shot back in French. **"Oui." **answered Harry.

"**We need to practice this." **said Felicia in nippongo (Japanese).

"**Hai," **answered Harry.

They spent the meal eating, talking and switching to different Language, Felicia and Morrigan was telling Harry their tale in Makai realm. After they finished eating, Morrigan decided to voice some thing bugging her since he met Harry.

"Harry, do you know that you have two souls?"

"Two souls?"

"Yes. The first one was your own soul and the second one was something on your scar on your forehead."

"But how, Aunt said that I got it when we have a car crash."

"I don't know but I can remove the second one if you want"

"Yes, thank you Morrigan."

"Come here."

Upon close inspection, Morrigan see that the soul was leeching in his life force thus delaying his growth. And there was some light that was fighting the soul for it to not possess the body. She brought his forehead in her lips and kisses the scar. A shrieking scream and a black smoke erupted from Harry scar.

"Strange that's not supposed to happen," was the last thing Harry heard before darkness claim his vision.

o0oOo0o

The first thing he see as he open his eyes was eternal green, at afar away he can see some light. His brain automatically registered it as his destination. As he approaches it has the shape of a human when the form. He can see it was a she. It was clearly a human. She was tanned, with emerald green hair and her eye was closed. She wears a emerald green dress and emerald jewelries. "Oh, you have entered my realm," she said a matter-of-factly.

"Who are you?" asked Harry.

She waves her arms and a table with tea appears. "Sit. My name is Ysera. I have many titles "The Dreamer", "She of the Dreaming", "The Green", "Mistress of Dreams", "Lady of Dreams", "Queen of Dreams"."

"So I enter your realm, the "Emerald Dream"."

"I let you enter, cause something was blocking you from reaching this place, it was the soul on your scar."

"Do you always invite people here to have some tea?"

"No you're special, as I say someone was blocking me to reach you. The curiosity get the better of me and I investigate you. And I'm glad that I investigated. Illidan."

"Illidan?"

"Sorry, I slip don't worry about that. You need to go back your mate was worrying about you. I will be always watching over you, if you need guidance I will approach you. Good bye. Harry Potter."

As he stirs, he can't help but notice that his face was wet. When he opens his eyes he can see that Felicia was crying. "Are you okay?" asked Felicia

"Yes I'm just dreaming, I have entered the Emerald Dream Realm."

o0oOo0o

It has been 3 years since that dream. It was July 31st, he start the day as usual waking Felicia, 'Really she was such a sleepy head,' thought Harry. Just his last two birthdays, he joins Felicia and Morrigan picking fights. They were just a fight addict. They pick a fight with some group of darkstalkers, as usual no one was hurt, in their side anyways. At afternoon there was a small gathering for them. It consists of him, Felicia, Morrigan, Morrigan's retainers, Lucien and Ludo. He was opening his gift one by one, the first one was from Lucien, Grim Weaponcutter, the instructor of the Warsong Clan, it was a bracelet it was emerald green with a good design. He met Grim Weaponcutter when he decided to learn how to fight with a sword. He was Morrigan's friend. He was Harry's instructor to fight with a sword. He looked at Lucien and Ludo and gave a soft thank you. "We charmed that bracelet, just give some magic in that and it can summon the sword, Grim Weaponcutter's gift." explained Lucien. "It can hold up to 4 swords," added Ludo. "Thank you," said Harry.

The next gift was from Caps Weaponcutter, son of Grim Weaponcutterm, it was a boots it was clearly from the one they slain in their final exam, battling a Salamander. They share common ancestry with kudos, giant, slow-moving beasts. However, they have adapted to life beneath the earth by evolving a number of natural defenses and abilities. All in all it was tougher than normal dragon hide boots.

He received a whisker from Felicia, a hair from Morrigan and a piece of wood from Thrall Axe swinger Warchief of the Warsong clan. At Harry's confused look, Felicia decided to explain. "My whisker, and Morrigans's hair, and that piece of wood gotten from Nodrassil or world tree, it was given to him by someone he saved, you can use it as a material for your wand seeing your eleven years old."

"You mean, mine will be customized with your whisker and Morrigan's hair, Thank you. Thank you. Thank you."

Some of the gift he receives from his muggle friends in the town near Morrigan's Manor gave him some sweets.

Their meal courtesy of Kinky was disrupted by a tapping in the window. There was an owl tapping it. With a wave of Ludo's hand the window open, providing a path for the owl. The owl stop in front of Harry and offer his leg with a parchment on it. Harry picks the yellowish envelope addressed in green and read it.

Mr. H Potter.

Number 3 suite, Aensland Manor, - (fidelus)

He pulled out the letter and read it:

HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY

Headmaster: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE (Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc… Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confederation of Wizards)

Dear Mr. Potter,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on September 1.

We await your owl by no later than August 6.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

The second letter contains a list of all necessary books and equipment. "Well the letter has arrived. Where will we buy the equipment? Morrigan, can you send my acceptance letter."

"Of course, Honey," said Morrigan.

After Harry finished writing his letter, he gave to Morrigan. Morrigan summon a bat and ordered it to send the letter. "You really need to teach how to do that."

"You first need to have a wand."

"Okay, where will we buy this?" Harry said as point in the letter.

"Oh it's the same place we will go to have your wand created, Diagon Alley. I wonder if my old friend Ollivander was still alive."

"When?"

"Well if you're ready we can go now."

o0oOo0o

Harry, Felicia in her cat form, Morrigan, Lucien and Ludo arrive at Leaky cauldron via floo. After an exchange of greeting with the barman, Tom, they made their way to the entrance of the Alley. Luckily, they were not mob because when the soul on Harry's scar was removed, it started to heal it didn't even leave a faint line, and the people thought Harry had died.

As the entrance opened, Harry can't help but be awed by the sights; you can see the liveliness of the place, some people are buzzing left and right, and the magical shops were good to the eye.

"Well, if I say so myself, there wasn't much difference when the last I came here, maybe it was a hundred of year give and take 30 years," stated Morrigan. 'Right, I always forgot that Morrigan was hundreds of years old, cause of her appearance,' thought Harry.

"Our first stop was Gringots, if I remember right the potter was an old family," stated Morrigan.

"What is an old family?" asked Harry.

"Right, it was your first time interacting with wizards, even I was out of touch for decades." said Morrigan, "Basically an old family exist a long time ago up to now, I bet your family has money accumulated trough the years."

"Okay, Gringots then."

When they arrived, at Gringots, Harry recognized the guards, it was goblins, and he can clearly remember the goblins they decided to pick a fight on, 'Nasty goblins even short, they were good at swords, axe and spear.' Harry thought. As they entered Harry noticed something about stupidity of a thief in one of their warning sign.

When they entered, harry was surprised to find the goblins line at the high table, 'Are they tellers, it seems that I am wrong to think that the goblins were only guards, they run the bank' thought Harry.

"**Excuse me, we are here for an inheritance test for my friend Harry Potter,"** said Morrigan in Gobbledegook.

"**Of course, Lady Aeshanvale," **said the teller. "Griphook! Escort them to the inheritance room." "Yes sir."

They entered one of the doors that lead to a tunnel; they go left, right, left, right, right…..for about 15 minutes. "Can you bring us to the inheritance room, I think you have misled us enough," said Harry. They arrived at the room in another 2 minutes. The room looks like in an underground with weapons on the wall some are new some are bent.

The escort Goblin made his way to the goblin in the high seat and whispers something and left the room. Harry and co takes seats, with Harry between Lucien and Morrigan and Ludo in left of Lucien.

"I'm Blooddrainer, let us go to business. If you are who you said you are, and then we just need some verifying to do, we just some drop of blood in this parchment."

Harry quickly follow the procedure, he take the knife and cut his palm. He let some blood flow. Morrigan licks his palm and the wound close. They wait for about 5 minutes for the goblin to spoke up.

"Here's the list of your inheritance."

Name: Harry James Potter

Parents: James Charlus Potter and Lily Marie Evans

Title: Heir to Lord Potter, Heir to Lord Black, Heir to Lord Peverell, Heir to Lord Slytherin, Heir to Lord Griffindor.

Vaults:

Potter Family vault (vault 11): Sealed (opened when the lord takes mantle of lordship)

Black Family vault (vault 15): Sealed (opened when the lord takes mantle of lordship)

Peverell Family vault (vault 6): Sealed (opened when the lord takes mantle of lordship)

Slytherin Family vault (vault 5): Sealed (opened when the lord takes mantle of lordship)

Griffindor Family vault (vault 2): Sealed (opened when the lord takes mantle of lordship)

Harry James Potter trust vault (vault 1697): 50000 galleons (refill to full every year starting July 31st, 1991 to July 31st, 1997)

Votes in Wizangamot:

Potter: 5 votes Proxy: Albus Dumbledore

Black: 5 votes Proxy: Lucius Malfoy

Peverell: 10 votes Proxy: None

Slytherin: 10 votes Proxy: None

Griffindor: 10 votes Proxy: None

"Ahmmm… why I have so many titles?" asked Harry. The goblin opened one of the drawers in his desk and picks a parchment. "Lets see. The Potter title was inherited from your father, and the Slytherin from your mother, Black from your Godfather. The Peverell and Griffindor were activated because the dormant blood in your veins decided to resurface," said Blooddrainer.

"Godfather?" asked Harry.

"Yes, Sirius Black. He died when he apprehended the traitor Peter Pettigrew, they both died in one explosion and some muggles. It is the day after your parents' died." said Blooddrainer. Harry was too shock to speak.

"It looks like you have betrothals contract here," added Blooddrainer.

"Betrothals?" asked Harry.

"Yes, marriage contracts one from your father, one from your mother."

o0oOo0o

AN:

For the wand it takes 11 years for a wizard/witch for their magic pool to be maintained or stabilized so it is impossible to do magic below 11 years. Wandless magic was impossible for human they always need a focus, a wand, a staff, a ring, a necklace, etc… the only wandless magic was if the magic did not go outside the body like metamorph, animagus, etc…

2. Sirius Black was not imprisoned in this story. He was not seen as a traitor since he died. Dumbledore did not it to be since he can now control Harry.

3. Lily didn't know she was Lady Slytherin because, usually muggleborn don't take inheritance test.


	5. 5 alleys and girls

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, Darkstalkers and World of Warcraft. This is written for pure enjoyment. So please don't sue me. I'm poor.

o0oOo0o

Chapter Five: Alley and Girls

o0oOo0o

'word' = thougts

'word (under line)' = mind link

§word§ = parseltongue

'**word (bold)' **= foreign language

"word" = speech

o0oOo0o

"Ahmmm… why I have so many titles?" asked Harry. The goblin opened one of the drawers in his desk and picks a parchment. "Lets see. The Potter title was inherited from your father, and the Slytherin from your mother, Black from your Godfather. The Peverell and Griffindor were activated because the dormant blood in your veins decided to resurface," said Blooddrainer.

"Godfather?" asked Harry.

"Yes, Sirius Black. He died when he apprehended the traitor Peter Pettigrew, they both died in one explosion and some muggles. It is the day after your parents' died." said Blooddrainer. Harry was too shock to speak.

"It looks like you have betrothals contract here," added Blooddrainer.

"Betrothals?" asked Harry.

"Yes, marriage contracts one from your father, one from your mother."

"Two? Who?"

Blooddrainer give Harry a two pieces of parchment.

Betrothal of one Harry James Potter to one Fleur Isabelle Delacour

Signed by James Charlus Potter and Edward Bruce Delacour

Betrothal of one Harry James Potter to one Daphne Astoria Greengrass

Signed by Lily Marie Potter nee Evans and Charles Brian Greengrass

Since Harry was too shock to speak, and he was waiting for Felicia's reaction, there was silence in the room. Morrigan decided to break the silence "Is it unbreakable?"

"Unfortunately no," said Blooddrainer.

"Hmmm… we need to visit them this summer, for them to know their husband."

Harry was not speaking still because the lack of Felicia's reaction to the news. Harry mind wondered 'Did Felicia not like me. What's with that reaction? Wait why I'm asking myself this?' thought Harry.

Because of his mind was somewhere else he didn't notice that they were outside the bank. His thoughts were disrupted by a voice in his head. "Master, what's wrong," asked Felicia.

"Nothings wrong."

"Don't lie to me I can sense your emotions because of our bond."

"Well, I find your lack of reaction to the news quite disturbing."

"Well it's okay for me."

"It's okay for you that I will be marrying someone not yo-"

"oh you're silly, Master. Of course I can since I'm a cat and you're my mate/alpha I expect you to have other mates and since you're quite strong, I can't hold you for so long and the more the merrier."

"What are you talking about?"

"Well I will tell you in two years."

"So do you like me?"

"Of course, silly."

Their mind conversation was ended when they approach a narrow shabby shop. There was a sign on the door that reed: Ollivanders: Makers of fine Wand since 382 B.C. A single wand lay on a faded purple cushion in the dusty window. A tinkling bell rang somewhere in the depths of the shop as they entered. It was a tiny place. There was a thousand of narrow boxes piled neatly right up to the ceiling.

"Good afternoon," said a soft voice. Harry Jumped. "How do you that? I didn't even notice your presence," asked Harry. "Mr. Potter. It is a Trade Secret," said the old man. "It's called blink, I will teach it to you, I'm sure you can master it by the time you go to school," said Morrigan.

"It's nice to see you Lady Aensland. You don't look like you'd age since the last time I see you."

"You too, always an old man,"

"What do I owe you for this visit?"

"We like you craft a wand for Harry here; we think we have all the material."

Morrigan handed a piece of wood, a whisker and a hair. "Hmmm… A hair of a succubus and a whisker of a cat demon willingly given, Oh my, is it from Nodrassil, the world tree," said Ollivander. "I think I can make it with this materials, the only thing I need is a vial of your blood."

Ollivander handed Harry a knife not unlike the goblins give him. After the vial was full he handed it to Ollivander. "When will the wand be finished?" asked Morrigan. "I expect to finish it in a week, Lady Aensland," said Ollivander. "One week then," said Morrigan. As they exit the shop Harry heard Ollivander muttered "His presence was the same with someone. Hmmm… The Betrayer Illidan." 'Illidan, who's that it's the second time I hear it,' thought Harry.

They leave the shop and go to the shop called Madam Malkins' robe for all occasion. They entered the shop. Madam Malkin was a squat smiling witch dressed all in mauve.

"Hogwarts dear?" she asked, when Harry started to speak. "Got the lot here" she said as if to explain, "in fact another young man was fitted up just now."

In the back of the shop, a boy with a pale, pointed face was standing on a footstool while a second witch pinned up his long black robes. Madam Malkin stood Harry on a stool next to him, slipped a long robe over his head and began to pin it to the right length.

"Hello" said the boy. He didn't hear him, because he was busy watching Morrigan with Felicia on her shoulder pick a sexier outfit than the one she always wore. "Hogwarts too." 'It looks like the boy was not accustomed to being ignored. Oh well! I am busy watching Morrigan pick sexy clothes, maybe I can pretend listening,' thought Harry. "Yes." "My father's next door buying my books and mother's up the street looking at wands," said the boy in a bored drawling voice. The rest of his speech was lost in the winds since Harry was intently watching Morrigan. Looks like he got the clue the last thing he heard was "Mudblood, when my father hears this." When they leave the shop they notice that the sky was setting. "Okay, Ludo, you go to the supply shop, Lucien, you go the apothecary, Felicia, Harry and I will go to the bookstore. It takes 30 minutes for them to find all the books from some extra book for reading. Morrigan was in the line in the counter to pay the books. Harry notice a girl a long honey blond hair with bright blue eyes, the same age as him. She was reaching a book with the title Hogwarts: A History. It was out of reach. Harry decided to help her.

o0oOo0o

Daphne Greengrass was excited. She will go to Hogwarts the next term. Her family was currently shopping for her supplies. Since it was late, her family decided to split. She was currently reaching for the book Hogwarts: A History. She was disappointed since someone already pick it up, since the next one was on the top row. 'It's impossible for him to give it to me. There was no decent pure blood wizard here. They were all stuck-up,' thought Daphne.

"My lady, you're reaching for this," said a voice from behind. She turns to her back, not believing there was some decent wizard in the magical world. What she saw stopped her in her track. He was a good looking boy with a messy black hair and bright emerald green eyes. "Tha-Than you Mr…." said Daphne. "Sorry for my manners. Evans, Harry Evans," said Harry. They decided that Harry should not introduce to his true name before the sorting since the wizarding world thought Harry Potter were dead.

"Thank you Mr. Evans. I'm Daphne Greengrass." Now it was time for Harry to be stop in his track. 'Wow, this is my fiancée, she's beautiful,' thought Harry. He sees that Morrigan had finished paying for the books. "Are you a first year? My Lady,"

She giggled. "Yes, Mr. Evans."

"Sorry to cut this short, it looks like we need to go. See you on the train. My Lady."

"I will await you Mr. Evans."

"Good bye. Ms. Greengrass."

"Good bye, Mr. Potter."

Harry left a thinking Greengrass. 'Hmmm… He was decent enough, he can be my husband. Good thing he was handsome and not stuck-up like the other purebloods,' thought Daphne.

"You're really a chick magnet, aren't you?" teased Morrigan. "Yeah, she was Daphne Greengrass my fiancée," said Harry. "At least she's Beautiful," said Felicia in their mind-link. "Yes she's really beautiful, especially, when he grow," said Harry. "We only need to introduce to the Delacour to see you're other fiancée," said Morrigan.

o0oOo0o

They spent the next week, training from levitation, banishing, and summoning from charms, since Morrigan didn't really care about silly jinxes. They mainly focus in transfigurations and shields. Harry's transfiguration was up to third year level. Morrigan then teaches Harry how to summon bats for message. All of his spells was non-verbal.

It was the day they will meet the Delacour Family, after they reply to Harry's letter.

"Are you ready, Harry," asked Morrigan.

"Yes." Harry was dressed in a fine emerald green dress robes with Felicia on his shoulder in her cat form. It was needed for first impression. Morrigan was dressed in her usual dress. A tight leather leotard trimmed in feathers, purple nylons with bat patterns, black boots. Her wings were hided.

"Then let's go."

They went to the floo and pick some floo powder and shout "Delacour Manor." They were greeted by a man with a mustache and a woman with shiny gold blond hair and with a beautiful place. The warm feeling he feel when he first Morrigan was there, it was only weaker. "Ms. Aensland, Mr. Potter. I'm Edward Delacour and this is my wife Apolline Delacour. Please follow us to the living room. Looks like Nipsy has overloaded her cooking," said Mr. Delacour with a tiny hint of French accent. "Thank you, Mr. Delacour, we can speak French just fine," said Morrigan.

They arrived at the dining room, but the girl he expected to see was not there. There only a girl, carbon copy of her mother, which is about 6 years. Clearly his fiancée was 13 years old according to their research.

"Please, forgive my daughter; she has a tough month," said Mrs. Delacour.

"Are you my big brother?" asked the girl.

"Yes, your soon to be, yehey."

"What's your name? by the way I'm Harry"

"Gabrielle, Big brother Harry," exclaimed the girl. As they sit in the dining table he was surprised that Gabrielle sat on his lap. He was amused by the antics of the girl. Her mother has a knowing smile on her beautiful face.

"She was on The Change pace then, Mrs. Delacour," said Harry. He was amused by the antic of the 6 year old girl.

"Yes Mr. Potter. Looks like you know we are a veela. You can call me Apolline and I think my husband don't mind you calling him Edward, since we will be family,"

"If you call me, Harry, and this is my familiar Felicia and I'm sure you can call my escort Morrigan."

"Wow, is that really your familiar, some wizard didn't even meet their familiar," said Edward.

"Yes, I'm lucky that I met her. It's my turning point of my life. Do you mind if I go to Fleur?"

"Are you sure, Veela that was on the change pace has their allure on full blast."

"It's okay, he was unaffected even a succubus allure," said Morrigan.

"Succubus," asked Apolline.

"Yes a succubus," answered Harry.

"If you're sure then, she's in the room 203," said Apolline.

o0oOo0o

Fleur Delacour was not having the year of her life. Her year in Beauxbaton start likes any normal year; her friends greeted her, they have fun during their visit to the village, talk about boys, and other things a normal girl would do. The problem is she weren't a normal girl. She was a veela. It started in her last month in Beauxbaton. She should see the sign, the girls glare was even higher rate than normal, she just assume that there's nothing wrong, she always receive glares, because of her perfect appearance. Some of her "friends" stop talking to her. The main part was when the carriage stop, all the boys in the area, waiting for their girlfriends, ogle at her. In result, the girls give her a full glare. Her mother had explained it to her, when they were on the change pace, some of her friendship will be lost, and the boys will ogle at her. She was afraid of the consequence happening, especially if she lost her friendship. They arrive home, and she quickly write a letter on her friends explaining what happen in the platform, and what is a veela in the hope of not losing some of her friends. She received the reply a week later. She was already on the last letter, and you can see she was crying for hours none of her friends seem to understand what was happening, they send her insults and other nasty things. As she read her letter from Zazie Mcdowell, the tears leaks from her eyes. The difference is this tears was tears of happiness she was happy that she can keep her friend even if she was the only one. Three weeks later, their meal was disrupted by a bat, from the looks of it was there to deliver a message. **"What's that, Papa?" **asked Fleur.

"**Looks like your betrothed survive from the fire that happens four years ago, they were requesting us for a meeting." **said Edward.

She burst in to tears and run to her room. 'What's happening to me, first my friends ditch me and now my chance to find my true love was gone,' thought Fleur. After an hour of contemplation, she decided to make the best out of it. It will stop some boys hitting on her, and maybe if her ex-friends know it, their fear of her stealing their boy friend will be gone. She decided to write her ex-friends, informing them her betrothal. It was the day her fiancée will visit her. She started the day happy. It was change when letters arrive in their mailbox. Her hope of friendship was shattered, even the letter from her only friend was written halfheartedly with a hint of sadness. She spent the morning crying to sleep. She wakes up at past 1. 'Too much for first impression, I can't even great my future husband' thought Fleur. Her thoughts were shattered with a knock on the door. **"Maman, I will go down now," **said Fleur thinking her mother wants her to go down and meet her fiancée. **"Ahmmm… Ms. Delacour, it's your fiancée, Mr. Potter,"** said the boy across the door in perfect French, **"can I go in?"** he added. She was startled that her mother sends this young man to her room unaccompanied. 'What if he was affected by my allure, will I spend the rest of my life with a man that can't even form a word,' thought Fleur as she approach the door. Because of her wondering thoughts, she didn't even think of her current appearance, sure she was still beautiful with her blood red eyes, spent the last hour crying, and with hair that goes to different directions. When she opens the door, she can't help by the sight. The boy, young man was good looking, with messy black hair, with bright emerald green eyes, with the hint of gentleness and mischief. The bonus was the boy was not ogling her. She can't help but rush and hug him, he was immune to her allure even if it was pure blast.

"**Are you okay? Ma Cherie," **asked Harry. She just continues her crying. With Harry's experience with a crying girl, he just let her cry. After a few minutes of silence, **"Are you okay, milady," **asked Harry. **"Non."**

"**Do you want to talk about it? They say talking to someone can lessen the problem."**

"**Oui."**

"**By the way my names, Potter, Harry Potter."**

"**The boy-who-lived?"**

"**Ahmm. Yes."**

"**I'm Fleur Delacour."**

"**What's you problem?"**

"**Well I'm a veela," **she said as if it was the only explanation. **"Go on."**

She then explain what happen to her school, the ditching of her friends, her insecurities for her fiancé to have a low iq with her around, and her other problem concerning a veela.

"**Will you be my friend?" **asked Harry.

"**Oui," **They spent the rest of the afternoon talking, his life after he run away, the life in B**e**auxbatons guesses of what will happen when he go to Hogwarts. They go down to the dining hall when Fleur stomach growles. They see Fleur's parents talking with Morrigan about different magical creatures. Harry sees that smile from Apolline that only girls know. They spent the meal talking about different subjects.


	6. 6 trains and sorting

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, Darkstalkers and World of Warcraft. This is written for pure enjoyment. So please don't sue me. I'm poor.

o0oOo0o

Chapter Six: Trains and Sorting

o0oOo0o

'word' = thougts

'word (under line)' = mind link

§word§ = parseltongue

'**word (bold)' **= foreign language

"word" = speech

o0oOo0o

The rest of the summer past in a blur, they spent it training Harry. Fleur visit him everyday. She teaches him some charms; she can say that he was on the third year material. Some times they just play, get to know each other, and Harry teaching Fleur English. The only highlight was when Felicia decided to show Fleur her true form.

Flashback:

"**You're familiar was so cute and intelligent, she has also you're green eyes."**

She was startled when the cat transform into a cat girl. **"You have a cat demon, as a familiar, you really aren't normal are you?"**

End of Flashback

It was the day before Harry will go to Hogwarts; they were currently having a meal. Harry can see that something bothering Fleur. **"Fleur, what's wrong?" "I will not see you till December."**

"**Don't worry I will write you." **

"**But I don't have an owl, and I can't do that bat massage."**

"**Then, I know what I will give you on your birthday."**

"**What's that?"**

"**An owl."**

o0oOo0o

Ronald Weasley was exited. He will go to Hogwarts and make a name for himself, just like his brothers, and he has a direct order from Albus Too Many Names Dumbledore, the greatest wizard alive. His orders were to befriend Neville Longbottom. 'It's easy, surely that squib will want me a strong wizard to be his friend. Shame, Harry Potter died 4 years ago, I can befriend him too and be famous,' thought the youngest male Weasley. 'If just my little sister start whining about not going to Hogwarts and my day will be complete.' His thoughts were disrupted when the public floo glow green. There were three figure step out of it, the middle was a boy with plain robes, clearly a first year, with messy black hair that wears shade, there was a cat perch on his shoulder. To his left a beautiful young woman with long, light-green hair, large breasts, a tight leather leotard trimmed in feathers, purple nylons with bat patterns, and black boots. She was the perfect definition of sexiness. To his left was girl with golden blond hair beautiful face with bright blue eyes, she was dress a muggle clothing, to some it all she was the definition of perfection. All of the boys in the platform ware ogling at the sight. 'Hmmm… he will be my friend, so I can have beautiful woman like him,' thought Ronald. He tries to eavesdrop but he can't understand what they were saying it looks like French to him. All of the people on the platform were surprised when the French babe kissed the boy full on the lips. They were more surprised when the sexy chick also kisses him but much longer. Ronald Weasley's face was now full red with jealousy.

o0oOo0o

Neville Longbottom was also exited. He will now go to Hogwarts and prove himself. Ever since he was little, he was always compared to his parents, especially by his grandmothers, Dowager Augusta Longbottom. His confidence should crumble if it weren't for the headmaster of Hogwarts, the self-proclaimed the greatest wizard alive, and the leader of the light. The Headmaster occasionally visits him, and helps build his confidence. His grandmother was suspicious of him at first, but when she looks at his building confidence, she let it be. The bonus thing was the father of his fiancée, Edmond Bones, teaches them martial arts. He was excited by the prospect of magic he start studying potions and herbology, since you need to be 11 years old for the magic to stabilize.

He just finished saying good bye to his grandmother, and now he was looking for his two friends, Susan Bones and Hannah Abbot. He arrived at the last compartment and he didn't see them. 'Maybe they have not arrive yet,' thought Neville. Since he has a compartment and looks like the only person in the person looks like didn't mind having a company, he chooses to stay. "Excuse me. Do you mind if I sit down?" Neville asked the girl. The bushy haired brunet just looks up and nods. "You can go in; I'm Hermione Granger by the way."

"Neville Longbottom. What are you reading?"

"Oh, I'm reading The Standard book of spells by Miranda Goshawk, I've tried a few simple spells just for practice and it's all worked for me. Nobody in my family's magic at all. It was ever such a surprise when I got my letter but I was ever so pleased, of course, I man, it the very best school there is, I've hear. I've learned our course books by heart; of course I just hope it will be enough." She said all of this very fast, and with out taking a breath.

"Well, looks like you had many things to say for yourself; well I come from a wizarding family. I am an only son…"

They spent the next few minutes talking, well Hermione spent the next few minutes talking, Neville just sprout back and fort. Their talk was interrupted when they notice the people were gawking at the new arrival. They were three people, a boy between two beautiful girls, one was teen and the other one was a young women. Many people tried to eavesdrop but to no avail since they were speaking French. Neville was shocked by the public display of affection. He watched as the boy stepped on the train.

"What was that?" asked Hermoine with a blush on her face.

"A girl that was kissing a boy."

"That's all you can say, it was scandalous."

"Maybe the boy was a player."

"What? He looks like he's at our age." As speaking of the devil the boy they were talking open the door for their compartment. "Anyone sitting there?" said Harry pointing the seat next to Hermione.

o0oOo0o

Harry walked in the train with a full blush in his face. It was the first kiss he gets from Fleur; sure there were some peck on the cheek, and Morrigan and Felicia sneaking some kisses. He thinks it will take some time for Fleur to warm up to him for that much physical affection. He spent a few minutes to compose himself. He decided to go to the last compartment, seeing he wants a less chance of someone might discover his identity. If someone discovers his identity, it will take only minutes for it to be o the whole train and platform. He wore glasses for this reason; Morrigan and Felicia said that it stands out. He was relieved to see that there were only 2 people on the compartment.

"Anyone sitting there?" asked Harry. "Can I go in?"

"Yes." Harry notices that the girl was blushing with a calculating look in her face.

"You can call me Harry Evans or Harry for now because if the lolicon old man knows that I'm here he will be faster than you can say Pervert."

"Hermione Granger, you can call me Hermione." introduced the bushy haired girl.

"Neville Longbottom, you can also call me by my first name. By the way, what's a lolicon?" asked Neville.

"It's a mundane term use to identify old people that do unspeakable things to children," said Harry in a voice that causes Neville to shiver. Harry sees that the girl next to him was still blushing, and contemplating to ask him or not a question. "What the matter Hermione, you looks flustered," said Harry with worry laced on his voice.

Hermione the one that always want knowledge and gets it can't help but asked the question that was on her mind since the boy next to him entered their compartment.

"Who were the girl that kissed you, weren't you a bit young for that thing?" asked Hermione.

"Well… The blond was Fleur Delacour, she was my fiancée, as for-," he was cut off but Hermione's outburst. "Fiancée?"

"Yes were betrothed." "Betrothed, weren't that illegal now, Neville please help me."

"Sorry, but I can't help you there."

"Why?"

"Because, you are in the magical world, it was perfectly legal."

"Well, that's barbaric."

"I will not say that, if I guess right your betrothal more or less ten years ago." Seeing Harry nod, Hermione has another outburst. "What? Then you're 1 year old when that happens. They take your chance to find your love. And what do you mean if you guess right" "Hermione, he can love all he want, polygamy are legal here even if it is not common. And my guess was that his betrothal happen ten years ago was because of the terror of Voldemort." This make Harry smile. 'Looks like their were people that has guts to say that name.' thought Harry.

"What's the dark lord got to do with this?"

"Well, they do it for reassurance. Their feel their lives were at stake so they have someone to take care of their child if they were gone. It was an open secret that most of the people in the Wizangamot was Voldemort sympathizers. They have a bill that there was no will or the will can't be found they can decide where the orphan goes and if there is a will they will just assassinate the lawyer. Since betrothal has three copies, one for the party, the second one was for the ministry, and the third one was at Gringotts. Even if the contract went "missing", Gringotts will just send them a copy of the contract. And no one was enough of a fool to think to steal from the goblins." Neville explained to Hermione. "In fact, I myself was betrothed." Neville added.

Hermione decided to back down, he can clearly see the logic by his statement. There were a few minutes of silence before the compartment door opened. A red headed boy, you can clearly see the greed in his eyes, entered the compartment and literary shove Hermione from her sit. It startled Felicia in his lap. "Hey mate, I'm Ron Weasley. Oh! You have a cat, I have rat here, names Scabbers. He doesn't really know to do anything. He just sleeps there. By the way I come from a wizard family. I'm a pureblood. I have 5 brothers and 1 sis…" All of this was lost in the winds seeing Harry was to busy helping Hermione get to her feet. "Why do you that? Did you not know how to treat a lady? And what's with the mate? You barely entered and you just call me mate. As if I will be your friend seeing how you treat a lady." Hermione and Ronald had a red face. Hermione, because she was blushing and Ronald, because he was seething with anger.

"What? She was just a bookworm. Why? Is she your next conquest? And- and she was Mudblood by the looks of it."

"Don't utter that in my presence." Neville said before he punched the red headed boy. "And leave the compartment now. "What? Do you think I will leave because you say so? And your practically a squib Longbottom."

"Let's vote. Who want Ron to get out of compartment? Raise your hands." ordered Harry. Three set of arms was in the air. "Who wants him to stay." None.

"Now get out. You were just disturbing and irritating us." He scramble to his feet and run but you can hear him mutter "Dark lord in training."

'He thinks that all things should be served to him in silver platter' said Felicia in their mind link. 'and he disturb my sleep'

"Looks like I lost my toad," said Neville. "I will help you," volunteered Hermione. "You can go to the prefect compartment and call for help, I will just sleep here." advised Harry.

"Thank you," Neville said.

It takes him five minutes for sleep to claim him. She was woken by Hermione saying the train was arriving. Something was bugging him that he forgot to do something. They have gone to the platform and Harry was trying to remember what he has forgotten. He barely notices that they were herded by a giant looking man to a lake with boats. Suddenly it clicked to him that he promised to meet someone on the train. He looks around and saw her with some Indian twins. "Hey Neville, Hermione. Can you find a boat for yourselves; I forgot that I have to meet someone." "Okay" Neville and Hermione said.

o0oOo0o

Daphne Greengrass was exited. She will be meeting a boy with messy black hair and green eyes that frequently visit her dream. She was looking around trying to find that messy black hair. Suddenly he saw the floo glow green and he arrive. He wants to approach them but seeing he was escorted by two beautiful women, her nerves stayed up. Don't get her wrong. She was beautiful in her own right. But they were teens and she was a preteen meaning some areas have not yet developed. She was afraid she will be out of place. Her stomach clenched when he sees the blond and the green haired kissed the boy she fantasized full on the lips. She decided not to approach him now, seeing the competitions were here. And Harry said he will meat her on the train. She sat with a pair of twins waiting for him to come. She had a half hearted conversation between the two. The door of the compartment opened, and hope flashed in her eyes. But when he saw it was a redheaded boy, her mood had gone up. It didn't help the fact that the boy was infuriating that she had no choice but to slap him. He tried to manhandle her but some stinging hex do the trick and he quickly left to find a compartment. They have arrived in the dark platform and herded by a huge man. When they arrived at the lake her hopes were now crushed. Suddenly the boy that was on her mind was in front of her helping her board the boat.

"There milady." said Harry.

If a face could glow, you can call Daphne's face glowing.

o0oOo0o

Harry made his way trough the crowd of first years. He reached his and helped Daphne to board safely on the boat. He can see that Neville and Hermione ware on the boat with a red headed girl and a blond that was tied in pig tails. When the boat went forward he decided to break the silence. It was silent because the twins ware staring at him, while Daphne was waiting for him to say something for himself.

"I'm sorry Daphne. I have been unable to go and find you in the train. Something was occupying my mind and I forgot that I have met you on the train." Harry said as he brushed his hands to Felicia's fur.

"It's okay, surely being kissed by those foreigners."

Harry blushed at these teasing. Daphne stomach clenched, seeing him blushed by what she said.

"What will this knight need to do, for the forgiveness of Milady?" The three girls giggled at his antics. "Well, do you have a suggestion?" asked Daphne.

"How about, I do everything you say for one day?"

"Okay, that's perfect."

Harry can't help but shiver at her smile. They talk for a few minutes before the topic of the two girls that accompany Harry was approached.

"Who were they?" asked one of the twins. "I'm Parvati Patll, and this was my twin sister Padma Patil. You can call me Parvati, and I'm sure Padma won't mind you to call her by her first name."

"Parvati then. You can call me Harry for now. It looks like some old man was stalking me. Morrigan said that I should hide my identity before I was inside the safety of the castle. And to answer your question, the French blond, Fleur was my fiancée." answered Harry.

"Who was that Japanese that kissed you?" inquired Daphne.

"She's Morrigan. I have known her for four years. She was just interested in me. Look like he also wants me to be her husband."

"You're not appealed by the concept of polygamy then."

"Yes and why are you smiling?" Harry asked seeing the three of them smile. Those smile that only girls know. They spent the rest of the boat ride talking about houses and different topics. They fused at Felicia when he decided to introduce her to the three of them. One of their comment was that she had the same eyes as him. By one point they watch two gorillas throw Ron on the lake. And the squid placing him back. It happens three more times. 'Looks like the two arrogant pricked have met. Lucky for the blond he had minions. I can see he wont win with a barehanded fight with the red headed boy with his femininity. Hagrid then pass them to a stern looking professor. That ordered them to follow her. They were herded to a chamber and she went on to explain the houses and family. When she left, the arrogant blond decided that it was the time to boss the first year and discredit Dumbledore as said by his father. "Shame, Harry Potter should be with us. If it wasn't for the fact that Dumbledore decided to leave him to those muggles, we can watch and befriend the savior of the wizarding world." said the blond.

"Weren't you the one that was blasted out of a compartment when you decided to boss around some third year?" asked the red head.

"Weren't you the boy that doesn't have a compartment because no one wants to sit with you. And you fall on the boat four times. For merlin sake." shot back Malfoy. The rest of the first years watch in awe as the two boy degrade each other. Some screamed when ghost float by, they were discussing some mischievous ghost. Then came the stern looking professor and herded them to the main hall. He clearly heard Hermione commenting at the ceiling. He can see the older students some looking in excitement maybe for their bother/sister, some were sad look maybe because it was supposed to be Harry Potter's sorting and the rest were impatient for food. There was an old looking hat on a stool on the front. Suddenly it mouths open and sings. It was singing about the different traits of each house.

"When I call your name please sit and these stool and place the hat on your head." said the professor.

"Abbot, Hannah" she was the blond that Neville share a boat with. After 30 seconds, she was sent to Hufflepuff. Same with the red head, Susan bones. He didn't pay much attention to sorting. He only pay attention to the ones he knew but he know were all the first years were sorted. Ones he knew were, Hermione that went to Gryffindor, that was a surprise really you can clearly see she was a Ravenclaw, Daphne went to Slytherin, the two gorillas went with her, Neville, after 7 minutes in the hat, went to Gryffindor, the arrogant blond went to Slytherin, another surprise was when the Patil twins were separated, Padma in Ravenclaw, and Parvati in Gryffindor. And now it was the inevitable. "Po-Potter, Harry." stammered professor Mcgonagall. The whole dining hall was silent, contemplating if the professor was making a mistake or if she was guilt tripping the headmaster. To everyone surprise a boy with shades walk stepped forward and remove his glasses for his green eyes to be seen on its all glory. There were different reactions. Some were looking with jealousy and hatred. Some were looking at him at awe. Daphne was contemplating of her chance with him, since it looks like some of the female population was eying him. Some looks like want to ask question like Hermione while Neville was looking at him with pride. Some had tears in their eyes not believing what was happening. And the old man has those blasted twinkle in full blown.

As he placed the hat on his head he was surprised when a voice was on his head. 'hmmm… interesting.' 'how do you get in here I have a powerful occlumeny.' said Harry. 'Even if your occlumency was the most powerful in the world, a person with mindlink can easily penetrate it' 'do you mean you have mind link with me?' Harry said with a worry in his voice.

'Don't worry the mindlink will last only when you have me on your head. Now. Where to put you? Not a bad mind, plenty of courage, a desire to prove yourself especially to the ones you loved, and extremely loyal. Where will I put you?' 

'Can it be Ravenclaw? I don't want to be trapped between the rivalries with Gryffindor and Slytherin and I'm not to be seen as a weekling in Hufflepuff.'

'You have a good point. Hmmm… I think I can give you something that belongs to Gryffindor with your training you can properly use, and no doubt in the upcoming darkness you have no choice but to use it. And the fact hat you are Lord Gryffindor will not produce some problems.' 

"Ahmmm… can I have a moment?" cough the sorting hat to attract everyone's attention since some were bored since Harry has the hat full 15 minutes. He had everyone's attention since the sorting hat doesn't normally give speeches only songs. "Because of Mr. Potter qualities I find it a good thing for Hogwarts to grant Mr. Potter a relic of the Founders." Some of the crowd was cheering while the others where thinking of what relic the sorting hat will give the boy-who-lived. "MR. POTTER WILL BE IN RAVENCLAW." The cheers the third table was deafening. The sorting hat whispered some words before there was a thud in his head. He picks the hat on his head and brings it up-side down. Everyone watched in fascination as Harry pulled an awesome looking sword with a gem in the handle. "Is that the sword of Gryffindor, but he was in Ravenclaw," someone shout from the Gryffindor table, "shouldn't it be the diadem?"

"Well ask the hat, he was the one who give it to me." There was shouting between Gryffindor and Ravenclaw table.

"Mr. Potter. I'm afraid I have to confiscate that it belongs to Hogwarts and I can just have a boy with a sword that he can swing anytime." said the booming voice of the Headmaster.

Harry uses his magic for everyone to clearly hear his voice. "The sorting hat predicts that you would say that. He said to look at Hogwarts charter 1-5 and 57-6."

The headmaster looks at his librarian, Madam Prince. Seeing the headmaster looks at the librarian, everyone turn to look at her. Seeing everyone stares. She answered the unspoken question. "1-5 says that if the sorting hat deemed someone worthy to posses a founder's item. It will be basically now their property." explained Madam Prince. "And 57-6 says that if a student, staff, professor and guest was under a threat inside the school, they can add extra protection like swords, knife, etc." added Madam Prince.

"But you see my boy. Hogwarts wsas safest place on the magical world." said the headmaster thinking that he had won the argument.

"Says the person who hired a death eater as a professor," Harry shot back.

"He has become a spy for the light side, before the end of war."

"Says who?" asked Harry.

"Professor Snape has my full confidence," Albus said as if that was a reason enough. The whole school was on a buzz, they have guessed that Snape might be a death eater but no one have gotten a proof but now there were it served on a silver platter. Any minute now Snape face will be colored purple.

"Says the man, who left a 1 and a half year old child in the front of a door in the middle of November," said Harry. Everyone in the great hall looks scandalous. Surely Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore wouldn't do that; he was the greatest wizard after all. "It's for your safety," said Dumbledore. His logic said that if he wins this argument, the people that blame him for the death of Harry Potter will be gone. How hard is it to win an argument with a 11 years old if you a century old. Once again the occupants in the great hall look like they believe the explanation of the "greatest wizard alive".

"Yes it is quite safe, in fact by some lucky chance, I decided to run away a few hours ago before the attack," said Harry. The great hall look horrified, by a few hours and their hero will be gone.

"But, if you didn't run away the wards will protect you," said Dumbledore.

"Ah you mean the blood wards. Aren't blood wards illegal in England?" asked harry innocently.

"Surely they will understand, it is for the "Greater Good"," said Dumbledore.

"Aren't "For the Greater Good" Grindewald slogan, your childhood best friend?" asked Harry.

"How do you know that, Harry, My boy?"

The occupants in the great hall look pale; they didn't know the fact that Grindewald was once best friend with Albus Dumbledore. And his famous slogan was once used by a Dark Lord.

"Well, my friends decided to know how I end up in the hellhole you put me in, and the other information was just a bonus."

Dumbledore seeing that he didn't know how many information Harry has, decided to back down. There was few minutes of silence before Harry speak. "So, can I keep the sword?" asked Harry.

"Yes, Harry. But I insist that you don't carry it. It will bring a great unrest to the students once they see it dangling by your side."

"Don't worry I got that covered." He put a little magic in his bracelet and in an instant the sword disappeared. When he approaches the Ravenclaw table he was bombarded by questions. From where he had lived to who was his 'friends'. he was busy three legimency probe that was on his way. The only question he answered was when they asked 'what's the name of the white house cat that was in his shoulder', that he answered. His answer was 'she was Felicia and she was his familiar'. Since it was so chatter was so loud, McGonagall cleared her throat. "Ahmmm… please be quiet, so we can continue the sorting." The sorting went as normal, the only highlight was when Ronald Weasley shake the hat expecting to drop something, this make the whole great hall laugh.

In the end the final sorting was:

Abbot, Hannah - Hufflepuff

Bones, Susan -Hufflepuff

Boot, Terry -Ravenclaw

Brocklhurst, Mandy -Ravenclaw

Brown, Lavender -Gryffindor

Bulstrode, Millicent -Slytherin

Corner, Michael -Ravenclaw

Crabbe, Vincent -Slytherin

Davis, Tracy -Slytherin

Edward, Bruce -Ravenclaw

Entwhistle, Kevin -Ravenclaw

Finch-Fletchey, Justin -Hufflepuff

Finnigan, Seamus -Gryffindor

Goldstein, Anthony -Ravenclaw

Granger, Hermione -Gryffindor

Greengrass, Daphne -Slytherin

Hopkins, Wayne -Hufflepuff

Jones, Megan -Hufflepuff

Li, Su -Ravenclaw

Longbottom, Neville - Gryffindor

Lupin, Nymphadora -Hufflepuff

Mcmillian, Ernie -Hufflepuff

Malfoy, Draco -Slytherin

McDougal, Morag -Ravenclaw

Nott, Theodore -Slytherin

Parkinson, Pansy -Slytherin

Patil, Padma -Ravenclaw

Patil, Parvati -Gryffindor

Potter, Harry -Ravenclaw

Thomas, Dean -Gryffindor

Turpin, Lisa -Ravenclaw

Weasley, Ronald -Gryffindor

Zabini, Blaise -Slytherin


	7. 7 Classes

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, Darkstalkers and World of Warcraft. This is written for pure enjoyment. So please don't sue me. I'm poor.

o0oOo0o

Chapter Seven: Night walk and Classes

o0oOo0o

'word' = thougts

'word (under line)' = mind link

§word§ = parseltongue

'**word (bold)' **= foreign language

"word" = speech

o0oOo0o

After everyone had sited, Albus Dumbledore stood up. "Welcome!" he said with his grandfather façade. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to have a few fords. Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you"

He sat back down. Everyone clapped and cheered halfheartedly. "He's really losing his grasp to his sanity," stated Harry. Normally some of Dumbledore's loyal supporters would defend him. But after what they have seen a few second ago the only thing could do was nod. The Ravenclaw ghost, the gray lady gave a small welcome and stayed silent. As if on unspoken rule, the first years start to introduce themselves. Harry barely listen to the introduction, he was busy watching every table. He can see that the Gryffindor was the noisiest table; the twins were joking, Hermione was talking a prefect. There was only one odd thing. In some part of the table, Ronald Weasley was eating. The Gryffindors was sitting at least three seats from him. He was devouring his food as if there was no tomorrow. Disgusting was an understatement in describing how he eat. He then turns to the Hufflepuff table. The main show was apparently a first year metamophmagus, if Harry remember right her name was Nymphadora Lupin. They were taking request on what form to take. All in all, she looks to be irritated since she can't eat. He then turns to the Slytherin table. There conversation was in hush tones. They eat in silence, displaying proper etiquette. He sees Malfoy trying to boss around the rest of the first year. He sees Daphne staring at him. She pretends to speak to the person next to her but she was supporting a mild blush. He turn back to his table, Padma Patil was currently introducing herself.

"Hello, I'm Padma Patil, I have a twin sister. As you can see she was sorted in Gryffindor. My father works in the Indian Embassy. I like to read books, write poem….." Some of the Ravenclaw look at Harry waiting for his introduction. Harry, clearly seeing that he had no other choice decided to speak as well.

"Well, you all know me, Harry Potter. This was my familiar Felicia. You're asking where I was on the last for years. The answer is a secret. And my scar, it started to heal some time ago. I also have training to use a sword-"he was cut off when Dumbledore stood. "Just for a few more words, I have a few notices at the start of term for you. First years should note the forbidden forest was in fact forbidden and older students would do well to remember that as well." He said this as he looked at Gryffindor table. He droned on and on until Harry noticed a strange thing. "And finally, I must tell you that this year, the third floor corridor on the right hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die in a very painful death."

"So much for the safest place in England." commented Harry. There were a few snickers remembering what Dumbledore said not an hour ago.

"Excuse me, what was in the forbidden forest." Harry asked the Fifth year prefect, Penelope Clearwater. "Well, there different kinds of beast that dwell there, like werewolf, kobolds, gnoll, there were also a herd of unicorns and centaurs. There also a rumor that there was a nest of Acrumantula there."

'Interesting, might as well visit that place,' thought Harry.

After singing the stupid song, the Ravenclaw table unanimously waited until he other houses cleared out, there was of course no sense in getting up just to stand around and wait. Penelope Clearwater stood up and called the first years to follow her. She led them up to the Ravenclaw tower and inform them that they had a riddle as their password rather than a password. If you fail to solve the riddle, you may wait until someone comes along. "um, is that secure?" asked Hermione, "anyone can solve the riddle." "Yeah, it is" Penelope replied. "But, the wards will inform, the rest of the Ravenclaws. If a non-Ravenclaw has succeeded to enter."

"Could all the firsties stay here? Professor Flitchwik has something to say. Anyone else, go to your dorm and sleep."

After some waiting, their tiny head of the house came. "Good Evening, My name is Filius Flitwik, I teach charm and your head of house. If you need any help you can approach me and the prefects. We have a Library here, so when the curfew is over, we expect less wandering outside. The only problem was a dorm has only a capacity of 5 people. So one of the boys need to have to give his room. Yes Ms. Patil?" asked their head of the house seeing her hand upward.

"What about the expansion charms?" asked Padma.

"2 points to Ravenclaw for that question. According to Hogwarts: a History, sometime in the 1760's some student use expansion charm to expand a room, and hide some illegal items their and thay make a makeshift wall to hide it. So the headmaster of that time approached some warders, so we have a anti-Expansion ward. So boys gather up here so we can have a draw lots." The boys gathered around the professor and they pick from the hand of professor. By some luck when Harry opened his, he was the only one that has a red writing in it.

"Looks like Mr. Potter has the room. Okay it's time for bed. Girls your stairs are on the right, boys yours on the left. If you follow me Mr. Potter." said the Professor. The professor walks with the first year boys to the dorm. They arrive at the next floor with a tag, FIRST YEARS. Next to it was a painting of a raven.

"The rest of you, go in, go in," said the professor cheerfully. After they have entered, the professor went and tickled the raven's beak. The painting suddenly turns into a door. "As you see, you have to tickle it first for the door to open and you can use this key. See you tomorrow, Mr. Potter." stated the professor cheerfully. Harry entered and can't help but wander; there was a queen size bed in the middle of the room, a study next to it, on the other side was a shelf for books. And the door on the right side was a bathroom. All in all it was awesome to have your own room.

'Master, will we go and explore now?' asked Felicia.

"Let us wait for another 30 minutes, to be sure that the coast was clear."

After 30 minutes you can see two cats walking out of the entrance for pets. One was a pure white house cat with emerald green eyes, and the other one was a pure black house cat with eyes not unlike the first. Felicia and Harry agreed that it was a good thing to know the outline of the crazy castle, so here they are. Harry had mastered his one of his animagus form as soon as his core stabilized. His training starts after he become a master occlumens at the age of 10, an amazing feat for a 10 year old. He spent 6 months meditating finding his inner animal. At first he was confused when he know that he find it but he can't pinpoint what it is, as if it was a combination of an equine, a reptile and a canine with a resent addition of a feline. When he told Felicia about it, she said that maybe he has many forms and advices him to separate each form. It takes him 3 more months of meditating before he achieved it. After his core was stabilized it only takes him 3 weeks before he achieved being a cat animagus. It was the fact that he was a master occlumens and Felicia guided him trough their mindlink that he achieved this feat. And about his other forms, he hadn't managed to transform his finger.

o0oOo0o

Headmaster's Office

Albus Dumbledore has mix emotion. He didn't know whether to be happy or not. He was happy that the savior of the wizarding world was alive. Surely if Tom comes back, he had a weapon to fight him, according to the prophecy he was the only one who can fight him. The only drawback was the boy was confident and likes to be independent. And the biggest problem was that the boy obviously hates him.

The fact that he can't even read the boys mind was a disaster. Albus Dumbledore, hail himself as a master manipulator and the biggest tool he uses was legimency. It was for this fact that he puts the entire occlumency books in the restricted section.

He was happy that his years of planning for the Longbottom boy can be transferred to Potter. The last years he spent boosting Neville confidence was a good thing. He can arrange them to be friends, and through him he can slowly influence Potter. But for now he will not make a move and watch.

o0oOo0o

Amazing was the best term to describe the castle. It was amazing and for the most part confusing, but amazing nonetheless. Harry went so many stairs up and down. 'Don't they know the meaning of elevator or escalator?' asked Harry. 'Well they were wizards, what would you expect? By the way they have moving stairs but some of it just go to random places.' said Felicia. Even with a cat's sense of direction, they can't help but be lost several times, but it seemed if you just wander, you would eventually end up in the entrance hall or great hall. Although it would take some time wandering. They concluded that were seven stories all in all, excluding the Dungeons that has 2 to 3 level of its own, that also exclude the towers with a lot more space. There was a few landmark; the Great Hall, Entrance Hall, Ravenclaw Tower, the Infirmary, some statues, you can't really rely on the paintings since some was going to other places. He did encounter some students looking for a bit snog time. At some point some Main coon decided to follow them. The oddest thing that happens was when some redheads was searching for Harry Potter.

In some of the doors, you need to do a thing from there; like tickling apart answering a question. And other was you need to choose the right knob some has a passcode. The bonus part was there were signs for the first years to follow. They were a victim of some fakesteps. He had found some of short cut from corridor to corridor. All in all he can say that he was ready for the castle.

They went back to the castle to get some sleep. Like normal Felicia transfoms to her natural form and sleep next to Harry. She kissed in the cheek just a few millimeters from his mouth and said goodnight. She put her head on his chest and put her legs above his.

They were awake the next morning by 5 o clock. Harry quickly change to gym clothes, and went outside. He ran, and exercise, and went to sparring with Felicia in the secluded part of the castle. After 6:00, he went back to the tower to change. He was surprised to see Padma already there. "You're a morning person, I see," said Harry. The only answer was nod since when she looks at him, she blushed because of his wetness. You can clearly see his body trough the shirt. "You want some breakfast?" asked Harry. "Yes, I'm just waiting for some of the upper years since, I don't want to get lost," said Padma.

"Can you wait for me, I just need a shower." After 15 minutes he was back. "Are you waiting for someone?" When she shakes her head, Harry said, "Then let's go."

Harry let Padma lead them. She followed the path that Penelope showed them. They arrive at the door with a sign tickle the door. "Strange, I'm sure your not suppose to tickle it," said Padma. "You have a good memory," Harry praised. Padma blushed at the praise that Harry gave her. "Yeah you were supposed to knock it three times. Padma do what Harry had said and the door open. "Why was the sign different?" asked Padma. "Maybe it was just misplaced or a prank." When they passed three more doors that the signs ware not right, they decided that it was indeed a prank. They arrived a great hall to see some upper years, mainly 2nd to 7th year. They were the first year to come. "Good morning Harry, Padma." Greet the fifth year prefect. "Good morning, Penelope." greeted Harry and Padma back, as they sat and picked their food.

"You're early. I think that you would arrive here for more than 20 minutes since the signs were changed."

"Are you the one that change it?" asked Padma.

"No." answered Penelope.

"Then why did you not change it to the right one."

"Well, if they wander long enough in the castle, they will eventually arrive in the great hall. So no harm done. And I can see who form the first year had listened to me all the way to Ravenclaw tower."

"Yes, Padma solve some of the doors." Harry praised Padma. She blushed again at the praise.

It takes 45 minutes for the rest of the first years to arrive. "Someone change the sign," whined Lisa.

"Yes it is," said Harry.

There suddenly a great buzzing at the window. Lots and lots of owl came the only odd thing was the appearance of a shadowlike substance in a form of a bat. All of the occupants of the great hall stared at the strange arrival. Only a handful of pureblood know what it was like Daphne. All she knows was that It was the personal messenger of the Aensland family. She recount the sorting, and give up when she didn't remember an Aensland being sorted since soon enough she will who was the recipient of the message. She watches in fascination as the bat drop in front of the boy that hunts her dreams since she meet him on the Alley. Every day, Harry Potter becomes more of an enigma to her.

"Is that messenger bat from the Aensland family," a fifth year pureblood asked from his seat as the bat turns to smoke and drop an envelope.

"How do you know that?" asked Harry with suspicion. All of the Ravenclaw looked at the boy.

"So its true." asked the boy. "Yes it's true and you haven't answered my question."Well it was well known that the Aensland family was the un-official wealthiest family in the Magical world. And they were well known to use that kind of messenger, some people tried to imitate it but there imitation was decapitate before it reaches it's recipient. They say that something was lacking, but until now they haven't discovered it yet."

"What do you mean by un-official?" asked Harry.

"Because the Aensland family was not seen since 1800 but they were the majority holder of some big company in magical world." Harry didn't know this, all he knew was that the Aensland Family was wealthy, what he didn't know that their wealthyness extend to this realm. As he looked up, everyone was staring at him in awe. He was saved by the arrival of their head of the house to give their schedule. "We have no classes today, we allow you to explore the castle, so your class will start tomorrow," said the professor.

Ravenclaw schedule

Monday:

8:00-9:45 - Charm with Gryffindor

10:00-11:45 - Defense Against the Dark Arts with Hufflepuff

12:00-13:00 -Lunch

14:00-16:00 -Transfiguration with Gryffindor

Tuesday

8:00-9:45 - Charm with Gryffindor

10:00-11:45 - Herbology with Slytherin

12:00-13:00 -Lunch

14:00-16:00 -History with Slytherin

Wednesday

8:00-9:45 - Charm with Gryffindor

10:00-11:45 - Transfiguration with Gryffindor

12:00-13:00 -Lunch

14:00-16:00 -Potion with Hufflepuff

23:00-1:00 -Astronomy (all first years)

Thursday

8:00-11:45 - Defense Against the Dark Arts with Hufflepuff

12:00-13:00 -Lunch

14:00-16:00 -Herbology with Slytherin

Friday

8:00-9:45 - Transfiguration with Gryffindor

10:00-11:45 - History with Slytherin

12:00-13:00 -Lunch

14:00-18:00 -Potion with Hufflepuff

"So Padma, do you have something to do today?" asked Harry. Padma deciding to tease a little said, "Why Mr. Potter, are you asking me for a date?"

"In a sense, yes."

Padma not expecting Harry to tease back, blush deeply. Not liking to loose shot back. "Aren't you too fast Mr. Potter."

"My friend said that if you want a wonderful girlfriend, you need do it that way. Sure there were many fish in the sea but there are also many fishermen."

But Padma didn't hear it, she lost thought at the "wonderful girlfriend" part. She was now as red as a tomato. Girls from 1st to 4th year glared at the girl for scoring a date with the boy-who-lived. "Well, good lady, want to join me in exploring this amazing castle?" asked Harry.

"Why yes, good sir. I do think I will"

They left he great hall with people staring at their back. They spent the morning exploring the castle, with Harry being a tour guide. Padma can't help but wonder how had Harry know the castle so well since they only arrive yesterday. When she had voiced the question he just say he explored it on the night. She then asked how does Filch or Mrs. Norris hadn't seen him since according to the older students, they can pop up any time in the castle. He just says that he has his ways. Harry and Padma that they were now walking hand in hand. So when they arrived at the great hall, they both blushed deeply when someone pointed it out. They spent the afternoon playing with a handful of Hufflepuffs and Gryffindors. That night, once again you can find Harry and Felicia walking in their cat form. They were much more to explore in this magical castle. They went to bed at quarter before twelve.

The next day he was again in the center of attention when a beautiful snowy owl landed in front of him. The girls can't help but coo at her. "Is it yours?" asked a 3rd year Ravenclaw.

"No, it's gift for my friend." Harry answered.

"Then why is it here?"

"Well, my friend was eying her when we pass by the owl emporium so I buy her and told the shopkeeper to send Hedwig here so I can send it to my friend with a birthday letter."

o0oOo0o

They start the day with Gryffindor in charm class. Their professor was their head of the house Professor Flitwick. He was tiny little wizard who had to stand on a pile of books to see over his desk. Their lesson was about proper holding of a wand and about different movement. After the lesson, things got to be interesting, looks like Ronald Weasley wants to be his friend.

He was asking Neville, Hermione and Parvati about how was their stay at Gryffindor tower and about their opinion of Hogwarts so far. Ronald Weasley literally throws himself between them.

"Hey mate, do you play quidditch? Do you play chess? We can have a match."

"Can you excuse me? I was talking to these three-"

"Why are you hanging out with squibs, foreigner and muggleborn anyway? You can hang out with me a powerful 'pureblood'." Before he can even answer they heard an arrogant voice at the their back that can only belong to some blond prick. He was wondering how could be Malfoy here when Slytherin had come from History of Magic.

"Really Weasley, why would he associate with someone like you a blood traitor? You can't even have some decent robes. And what would you have to offer to Potter. You will only become a lich." Insulted Malfoy.

"What about you, you slimy Slytherin scum…"

Harry and the other entire 1st years watch in fascination as the two traded insults as if completely forgotten their goal to befriend Harry.

After the charm class, Harry and the rest of the Ravenclaw was now going to greenhouse 2 for their Herbology. The rest of the Ravenclaw now realize that by following Harry around they will not be lost on their way thus not being late for class. They noticed that the Slytherin were already there.

Harry sees that one of his fiancé looks like irritated by something. Since the boat by the lake, he hadn't had the chance to talk to her. Even if they had just arrived at Hogwarts, she was on the way of getting the title Ice Queen, after the fact some third year tried to hit on her and find himself in the hospital wing. He decided to tease her a little. Making his way in front of her, everyone watch in amusement as Harry kneels in front of her. "My queen, forgive me for I am late to report, there were some distraction along the way. I'm awaiting your punishment." Some Slytherin were showing their smirks. They were witness of what Daphne had done to the third year that tried to hit on her; they were waiting on what curses Daphne will use.

o0oOo0o

Daphne was irritated. She was irritated to learn that being friend with others not in Slytherin was frown upon especially muggleborn or mudblood as they call them even being friend with half-blood was closely inspected . The only exception was if the Slytherin has to gain something. She had no delusion that all of the Slytherin will welcome her friendship with him with open arms. She even thinks that maybe the Slytherin will be divided in to two groups.

She was even thinking of how she can be friends with Harry that will set fire to Slytherin's ire. It was the fact that she lash out the third year Slytherin without thinking of repercussion. She even thinks of secret friendship that was on muggle romance novel that her mother somehow gotten her hands on. Her other option was to wait when she was strong enough to defend herself maybe third or fourth year. That thought made her quite irritated since by then it was late. She know that most of the girls form 1st year to 4th year where eyeing him. Even yesterday, the Indian girl, Padma Patil, was by his side the whole day. She just hope that the on the lesson today they were partnered.

It took all her will power not to smile by his antics when he kneels in front of her, to keep what they start to call her now, the Ice Queen. That title helps to fend of some boys.

"Does the distraction you're talking of was saving some Indian Princess. Sir Potter?" Some of the bystanders snicker at what the Slytherin was implying. The snicker turns to laughter when they see the blush on Padma's face and to Harry's answer. "Yes. My queen."

"Your punishment was to prank someone that most irritated me. Do you now who it is?"

"Yes my Queen."

Their amusement was ended when a dumpy little witch, Professor Sprout came. Since there are 11 Ravenclaws, Harry was forced to partner to two Slytherin, Tracy Davis and Daphne Greengrass. They were on the middle of deplanting and replanting a magical plant. "Did you really send those third year to the hospital wing?" asked Harry.

"Yes, he approached me in my bad mood."

"How do you that, we are only in our first year?"

"My birthday was on January so I have at least 7 months to practice. And my father was overprotective. So he teaches me some nasty curses."

In history lesson, Padma, Harry, Daphne, Tracy, Blaise was sitting at the back. With Harry between Padma and Daphne, and Tracy between Daphne and Blaise, and Felicia on Harry's shoulder. Halfway trough the lesson, the five first years were talking to each other. They spent the lesson talking to each other.

o0oOo0o

Since the September 10 was the start of the term. She was playing with her baby sister today. Her invitation to her former friends was met with insults, only one person had accepted, her best friend. It was September 3rd, her birthday. Even if she was currently playing with Gabby, her full attention was not on it. She had a sneak peek of her presents, when she tried to find the gift from her fiancé she was disheartened to see that she can't find it. Her thoughts of his reason range from he will owled it to him not wanting her. Her thoughts were ended when she heard a tapping on the window. She was awed by a beautiful snowy owl. 'She's beautiful,' she thought. She was wondering who it was from, she hadn't seen it in Beauxbatons. She opened the window, for the owl to go inside.

She get and opened the letter from her leg. It looks like it was a gift from her fiancé. What caught her attention on the letter was Ps: A beautiful owl was befitted to my beautiful bird.

o0oOo0o

Charms the next day was not different the previous day, they were still on the proper holding and handling of wands and different wand motions.

He was exited to learn transfiguration, since as Morrigan said it he was a genius at transfiguration. He was currently sited between Padma and Parvati with Felicia on Harry's lap. He had learned that they were that much different. Parvati was more outgoing than Padma. And since Parvati was in Gryffindor does not mean that Parvati wasn't smart. Padma can read between the lines in a book, and Parvati can read between the lines of interactions between people. He was currently staring at the cat at the teachers' table. If he remembered right, it was the Main Coon that was sometimes accompanied them with exploring the castle. She sometimes guide them in some of the secret passage in the castle.

"Harry, are you okay?" Parvati asked worriedly. "You were staring at the cat."

"Oh! Sorry. I see her sometimes playing with Felicia, here. I guess she was the pet of Professor McGonagall."

"Is that so? I wonder where the professor was. It was quarter to 10."

'Master, I sense that the cat was an animagus.' said Felicia in their mind link.

'And, why are you now saying this?'

'Sorry Master, I thought that you had known.'

Harry feeling mischievous today decided to do what was on his head. 'Lets test it, shall we?'

o0oOo0o

McGonagall was sitting at the teacher table in her cat form, just like any other first class with the first years. Some thought she do it just for shows. But the reason she does it, was to help the muggleborn grasp the concept of transfiguration. Since muggleborn surely have a lesson with matter, it was hard for them to grasp her subject, because transfiguration as all about imagination and believing you can transfigure.

She surveying the first years, she was happy that the son of her two favorite students were coping well with Hogwarts. It looks like he was not the stereo type Ravenclaw that buried themselves with books. Her eyes landed on the cat in his lap. She had guided the cat trough the maze that is known as Hogwarts. At the first time McGonagall had seen her with the black cat with emerald green eyes not unlike the cat at Harry's lap. She was on the verge of transforming back in human form and cuddles the two cats. It has become her mission to guide the cats in Hogwarts around the castle for them not to be lost.

She sees that the cat, Felicia as she remembered Harry call her, looks up at her master. Suddenly the dreaded look in James Potter's face during one of his prank mirrored the look in Harry's face. She dreaded what will happen. He walks in front of her. Before she can even respond, she was picked up at his powerful but gentle grip. He massage her nape, nuzzle, and behind her ear. She can't help but purr at his ministration. "Isn't she beautiful?" asked Harry.

"She?" asked Padma and Parvati in unison. As an answer he holds her so that the front of the cat was showing the class. The Ravenclaws and Gryffindors chuckled at his answer, with the exception of Ronald Weasley, Dean Thomas, and Seamus Finnigan. The former was because he was jealous that Harry was the center of attention. The latter two was because he didn't want to be the attention of their seatmate's ire.

The class bell rang. "Sorry, its time for our class." He holds the cat so that the Main coon's nose was just an inch from his lips.

Minerva McGonagall so lost in his ministration, she didn't even know what was happening. She came back to reality when she felt that her nose was wet, she open her eyes to see Harry's face up close. She quickly reverted back to her human form. The class has a full view of Harry Potter kissing the nose of their transfiguration professor. "MR. POTTER, PLEASE GO BACK TO YOUR SIT," shriek Professor McGonagall with a full blush to her face.

Harry has the decency to look sheepish and smile. The class was in its full blown laughter, they didn't know that a stern professor has the ability to blush. It only take one glare form the professor to quiet the class. It takes another 5 minutes before the class start.

"Transfiguration is some of the most complex and dangerous magic you will learn," she said this as she transfigures a desk to a pig. "Anyone messing around in my class will leave and not come back, you have been warned." Then she changes the pig back to a desk. They were all very impressed and couldn't wait to get started, but soon realized they weren't going to be changing the furniture into animals for a long time. After taking a lot of complicated notes, they were given a match and started trying to turn it to a needle. As soon as she drops the needle in front of Harry, it changes into a needle. "10 points to Ravenclaw. It was the fastest someone had done it." He spent the rest of the class teaching Padma and Parvati transfigure their match. Their matches turn into a perfect needle. At the end of the lesson except for the three, Hermione Granger was the only one to succeed, but Harry think because of competition she had succeeded, Neville Longbottom's match was all silver and pointy.


	8. 8 classes

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, Darkstalkers and World of Warcraft. This is written for pure enjoyment. So please don't sue me. I'm poor.

o0oOo0o

Chapter Eight: Classes

o0oOo0o

'word' = thougts

'word (under line)' = mind link

§word§ = parseltongue

'**word (bold)' **= foreign language

"word" = speech

o0oOo0o

By the time the Ravenclaws arrived at the Great Hall, everyone now knows what happen at the transfiguration room, no doubt because of Hogwarts infamous rumor mill. Everyone waited for the one that had pranked the stern professor. Even the teacher was teasing the Gryffindor head of the house. Even the headmaster professor Dumbledore was asking for a memory, saying he had to monitor the student-teacher relationship.

As the Ravenclaw seated at their table, Harry was accosted by a pair of red heads.

"Oh! Great one-"

"-We just like to-"

"-Congratulate you to what-"

"-you had done to-"

'- our head of the house-"

"-Fred Weasley-"

"-And George Weasly –"

"-by the way. We-"

"-await your-"

"-next prank." And with that they walk off.

"Who were they?" asked Harry.

"They were Fred and George Weasley, third year Gryffindor. They were one of the known pranksters of Hogwarts. There's a rumor that they know every nick and cranny of the castle." stated one of the third years.

"Are they related to the first year Weasley?" asked Harry.

"Yes, that was their brother."

"So an apple can really fall far from the tree," mused Harry. He then turned to Padma. "So, can you and Parvati do that?" asked Harry teasingly.

o0oOo0o

Potion lessons took place down in of the dungeons. It was colder here than up in the main castle, and would have been creepy enough without the pickled animals floating in glass jars all around the walls. He really relived that he wasn't in Gryffindor. It was well known that this was Slytherin territory. Every attempt of Gryffindor fighting here be it verbal or physical, the winner will always be Slytherin.

Their potion professor arrived as the same time as the bell rang, his cloak bellowing in his tracks. Harry wondered if it was a spell or achieved by practice. He had to admit that it was cool. Snape started the class by taking the roll call. "Abbot, Hannah." "Present." "Bones, Susan."

It went on until he reached Harry's name.

"Ah, yes," he said softly, "Harry Potter. Our new celebrity." Harry can clearly see that his professor hated him for some reason. He can clearly see the disgusted look as look at Harry. He had thought he had seen a look of loneliness beneath the disgust. He just brushed it off as his eyes playing with his mind. In Harry's mind his professor's witty remark should not be left unanswered. Added to the fact that he had bombarded him with legimency with two more persons during the sorting, he was listed on Harry's shit list. "Sorry sir, but I don't do autograph."

The Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws tried to hold back their laughter. It didn't do well for them to be the attention of the potion master's ire. "5 points from Ravenclaw for your cheek Potter." Harry was glad that Felicia decided to hunt for some snack, he was sure that Snape would antagonize her. The Ravenclaws were not bothered by the lost of point since even if it was the second day, Harry had earns quite a number of points. The professor went on with his roll call.

"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion making. As there is little foolish wand waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you to understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep trough human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses, I can teach you how to battle fame, brew glory, even stopper of death, if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach." He spoke in barely more than a whisper but they caught every word, he had the gift of keeping a class silent without an effort. Harry had agreed that there was little wand waving in making potion. It was for this fact that allowed Harry to study potion at the age of eight.

"Potter!" exclaimed Snape suddenly. "What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?" Harry can see that judging by Snape's tone, he expect him not to know the answer. 'Oh well, might as well play the fool,' thought Harry mischievously.

"Stopper of death?" Harry half-asked half-answered. "5 points for playing the fool," Snape said. Harry wondered if he tried to use legimency on him. He brushed that thought he didn't even feel the presence from his mind, and he considered himself a master occlumens. He just thinks that dealing with a lot of trouble maker make him know when he was being deceive without the need of legimency. Or maybe it was just a guess, maybe he just wants to take points.

"Lets try again. Potter, where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?" Harry just picked his bag and gets some stone and offers it to Snape. "Here sir, a bezoar." There were some snickers at his action.

Snape didn't consider the fact that the boy had a bezoar at his bag. He had only to blame himself since he didn't specify the question. "Potter why do you have a bezoar at your bag, it wasn't listed in the requirements for this subject."

"Well you will never know when someone will poison you, especially a celebrity like me as you call it." The first years can't help but be awed at the sheer gall Harry was showing toward the professor. They were starting to believe that Harry should be sorted in Gryffindor.

"5 points from Ravenclaw for your cheek Potter. What's the difference between monkswood and wolfsbane?" asked Snape.

Harry decided to end this; he thinks that if he gave half-assed answers they will continue until Harry's answer was wrong. "I don't know sir," answered Harry. Snape inwardly smiled in triumph as he thought that he had bested Potter's spawn. "Sit down. For your information, asphodel and wormwood made a sleeping potion so powerful it is known as Draught of living Death. It was used in dying patients cause it puts the person under stasis. A bezoar is a stone taken from stomach of a goat and it will save you from most poisons. As for monkswood and wolfsbane, they are the same plant which also goes by the name of aconite. Well? Why aren't you all copying that down?" there were sudden rummaging for quills and parchment.

Snape put them into pairs. Since there are 11 Ravenclaws and 7 Hufflepuff, Harry was forced to partner with a Hufflepuff. His partner was a pink haired girl and if he remembered right she was a metamorpmagus. "Harry Potter," he said extending his hand to the girl. "Nymphadora Lupin. But you may call me Lupin," she said.

"Why?"

"I hate my first name."

"Okay. Can you heat the cauldron? I will get the ingredients."

As they worked for boil cure potion they talked about their lives. He learned that her parents were both solicitor and lawyer. Their names were Remus and Andromeda Lupin. He also learned that her father was a best friend of his father. When he asked her why her father had not gone looking for him after the war, she answered that somehow Dumbledore got hold of him first and place wards that will not allow a witch or a wizard within a mile of him. After that they continue to talk about trivial stuff like hobbies, favorite, etc. He had learned not to call her by her first name the hard way. She has a strong kick for a girl. Snape was still a git, if he weren't belittling Harry he was belittling Lupin. When Harry asked her if she had any idea, she answered that he was the main target of their parents prank.

o0oOo0o

Harry sat down at the Ravenclaw table trying to look as casual as possible. A prank was not successful if you're caught. Ever since his Hogwarts letter had arrive he was planning of what would his first prank will be. It didn't need to be grand; it just should be quite amusing. He can't help since it was in his blood. When he learned that his father was a prankster in his stay at Hogwarts just prove his theory. Fleur had helps him brew the potion that he had used tonight. It was kept under stasis in his trunk. She had even taught him the switching spell. The only that he needed was a target. Luckily Daphne has given him that. Nah, he was planning to prank that arrogant prick since he met him on the shop. It was just a bonus that the un-prankable Professor Snape was prank by his means.

He was currently listening with Padma's idea of a group study when an explosion was heard in the Great hall in the direction of the Slytherin table. After the smoke cleared, Malfoy in full glory was seen in a sailor uniform. When you try to lip read him you can see that he was saying "My father will hear of this." But what the Great Hall heard was "I love you, Professor Snape." Malfoy was pale when he heard his own voice said that. The laughter echoed trough the Great Hall.

Malfoy was trying to explain that it wasn't his voice but the result was that he was saying what he loved with Snape from his hooked nose to his greasy hair. The laughter was more pronounced this time. Snape was purple at this point. He fired a finite incantatum to Malfoy. He gets the desired result. Malfoy no longer wear the sailor uniform and his voice was back to normal, only for it to come to shriek when he realized that only his boxers were left. He ran from the great hall, laughter echoing at his back.

o0oOo0o

Harry and Felicia decided not explore the castle this evening since they have astronomy at midnight. Their professor was Professor Sinistra. She was a young mid-twenty beautiful astronomy teacher. She was gorgeous and every guys dream at Hogwarts. To bad she always held astronomy as her top priority than anything else.

Too many others, Astronomy was boring, but Harry was one of the few that actually liked it. Every time he looked up the sky and the stars, he felt peaceful and happy. They had learned that; the stars affect the strength of some spells, some use it as a form of divination especially Centaurs, etc. All in all it was one of the classes that Harry liked.

o0oOo0o

The next day at breakfast, he got two letters. One was from Fleur brought by Hedwig no doubt thanking him about her present. The other was a school owl with a note. He decided to open first Fleur's letter.

_**Dearest Harry,**_

_**Thank you for this wonderful, present. Gorgeous and beautiful was not enough to describe this adorable owl. I try to rename her, but she did not budge. I think she really likes the name Hedwig. You were right that you said that she was smart. It was so cute when Gabby was conversing with Hedwig, I think I had a nose bleed at that. Promise me that you will write me when I go to Beauxbatons. I don't know how I will stay sane, when most of the girls hate me.**_

_**Your little bird**_

_**F.D.**_

_**Ps: Gabby says hi. She also wants to have an owl for her birthday.**_

"French?" Padma asked form Harry's side.

"Oh yes, it was form Fleur."

"Right. Can you open the next note, I doubt it was English so I can read."

_Dear Harry,_

_I know you were busy at Friday. But would you be so kind to come and have a cup of tea after lunch? I have something to give you form your parents. Send your reply by Barny._

_Hagrid_

"Who's Hagrid?" asked Harry.

"He was Keeper of the keys and Grounds of Hogwarts. He was the tall man that herded us to the boat," answered Padma.

"I wonder what he wants. Do you want to come?"

"Yes!"

o0oOo0o

That afternoon, Harry was exited. The class the he was looking for the Defence Against the Dark Arts. After the lesson, he was disappointed. The classroom smelled strongly of garlic, which everyone said was to ward off a vampire the professor's had met in Romania and was afraid would be coming back to get him one of this days. The Professor's turban as he told them, had been given to him by an African prince as a thank you for getting rid of a troublesome zombie, but they weren't sure if it was true. For one thing, when Anthony Goldstein asked him how he had fought off the zombie, Quirrell went pink and started talking about the weather. And his turban had a funny smell to it, the Weasley twins insisted that it was stuffed with garlic so he was warded wherever he goes.

They spent the lesson trying to understand what the professor was saying, since he stutters at every word. But Harry found it odd, since Harry was always with a fight he can now sense/predict was will be the next move according to their body language, that Professor Quirrell would sometimes make a mistake with wand movement since as Harry sees it he was supposed to be a professional.

o0oOo0o

The rest of the week passes as a blur. Herbology was the same, Transfiguration was still interesting, History was still boring and the greasy git was still a greasy git. The only thing that interesting happen was their tea with Hagrid. Parvati and Daphne decided to go with Harry and Padma, the former when Padma told her where they will be going and the latter when she had heard them talking about it and decided to come. Their visit was interesting and enlightening.

They had learned the hard way not to eat his offered cake and tea. He was very good to talk to. He had stories about the past student that goes to Hogwarts. At one point he showed them his album with the Potters. Harry was happy. He knows stories but it was the first time, he sees his parents with him on their hands. Sure Morrigan's informants have acquired pictures but that was when they were still in Hogwarts. The girls wanted to lighten Harry's mood, decided to tease Harry. They left Hagrid's hut with a red faced Harry. Hagrid had given him a watch from his parents. He said that there was some charms. By the end of the day, he discovered that it will warn him if there were teachers nearby.

o0oOo0o

Albus watch as the rest of the professor fill the room. He always looks forward to teachers meeting. He can see the mini politics that was in Hogwarts and the constant arguing between the Gryffindor and Slytherin head of the house was amusing.

He especially looks forward to the first week meeting. The main topic here was the first years. This meeting always gives him the necessary information on who will be in the dark in his order and the rest was the sheep. He always insured that the order candidate looks up on him so he can insure that he had loyal followers. And the mini death eaters he can give that to Severus, surely someone that had repent to his sin can guide this aspiring Deatheaters. He really didn't care much about the sheep, one word here another word there he can move mountains with the power of the sheep.

But this year was more especial, he will know what to do regarding the savior of the wizarding world. He watches as the last professor sit in his spot. "Good afternoon to you all." They exchange pleasantries and move on the normal topic first; the school fees, recommendations, maintenance and others in order to improve Hogwarts. It took them 2 minutes before they approach the topic that Albus had waited. "What can you say about the first years?" asked Dumbledore.

"Well, I think they were coping well, especially my Gryffindors, the older years always there to help the younger students." said the Gryffindor Head of House. It went on for whole ten minute before they approach an individual student. "What are your thoughts about Mr. Potter?" asked Dumbledore clearly losing his patience.

"Well, he was just likes his parents. He was good in transfiguration just like his father" there was a snort here, (Guess Who) "and compassion to others just like his mother." said Minerva McGonagall.

"Yes, his group of friends consists of every house…."

Albus was happy that something went right. He had now information about the boy.

o0oOo0o

September 14, 1991

Harry arrived in the great hall to find first year boys trying to beat each other in racing their voices. He sits next Padma. "What's the ruckus all about?"

"Flying Lessons," answered Padma.

"How is it related to who has the loudest voice game they're playing?"

"Well they were boasting about their skills with a broom."

"Well I'm sure I'm skilled enough were it matters most." Padma blushed at the innuendo.

Harry and Padma watch in fascination as their story about their broom become more exaggerated as time goes on. It become super exaggerated to the fact that Harry had heard that someone has reaches the moon with their broom.

Harry and Padma spent the morning in the library. They see Nymphadora Lupin in one of the table buried by books. "Can we sit as well?" They receive a nod as a response. Harry was curious to see what she was reading since it was only the second week. He read the title, **Laws and Wizangamot.**

"Why are you reading books like that?" asked Padma pointing at the 5 inch book.

"Well my dream was to be a solicitor like my mother so I study early."

"Aren't it too early? You're supposed to be eleven."

"Well I was just trying to find a loophole in every law, it was good to start early in this matter so you had a long time. And it's I only does it once a month, once I reach 15 or 16 I will go in an intensive study."

"Why law?"

"Well, first I want to be an Auror but due some reason I can't."

Padma waited for her reason. When she didn't say it, she decided that it was a personal matter and she will say it in time. She decided to change the subject.

"Do you know that there was a break in Gringotts?" asked Padma

"Yes, it had never happened before," answered Lupin.

Harry decided to impart his opinion in this part. "Well maybe the robber was not afraid. One of the major defenses of Gringrotts was fear. It was just like with Voldemort-", the two flinch at his name, "reign he use fear to usurp the wizarding world. The people what will happen to them and to their love ones if they decided to fight Voldemort-", they flinched again, "I think that the robber maybe a muggleborn, a half-blood or someone with experience with the muggle world. Since wizards tend to overlooked some fact and just rely to their magic. If it was a muggleborn or a halfblood they tend to read between the lines ad use their common sense to bypass their defenses."

They had to agree to Harry's opinion. Both have interaction to the muggle world; Nymphadora since her father does some odd job involving their muggle counterpart, Padma since they have shares with business in the muggle world. They spent some time talking about the differences the muggle world and their counterpart and went back to the book they were studying.

Nymphadora and Padma were startled by Harry's cry of triumph. "Aha! Hey Pad, Nym, see-," Harry suddenly stopped himself; he closed his eyes waiting to be kicked or hexed by saying the dreaded word and shortening it. He waits for a whole minute to open his eyes to see Nymphadora smiling and a laughing Padma. "Ahmm… where's my kick or hex?" asked Harry.

"Wow you have the great Harry Potter conditioned, please teach me how to that," stated Padma.

"When you say my shortened name, I kinda like it how you said it," said Nym.

"So I can call you Nym or Nymmy." He received a kick at that. "It's okay to call me Nym not Nymmy."

"Oh! Admit you secretly liked it. Ouch!" he received another kick.

"Quiet you lot or I have to kick you out of the library," Madam Prince said as she approached them.

"Yes Madame Prince," the trio said.

When Madam Prince was out of ear shot, Padma turned to Harry, "Okay, what had you seen in that book?"

"Right I finally solved Snape billowing cloak, here," pointing at one of the text, "it was also written here Dumbledore eye twinkle."

"Yes, there was also a spell for your hair to wave even if there wasn't any wind."

Thirty minutes later, the Great Hall was not ready with the arrival of one Harry Potter with his cloak billowing accompanied by two pretty pre-teen girls with their long hair waving with the winds. It really was an amazing site. Nym sit with Harry and Padma in the Ravenclaw table where they were accosted by the Weasley twins. "How do you that,-"

"-we spent three years-"

"-since we see Snape's cloak-"

"-billowing, researching how-"

"he does it?" asked the twins in their twin speak.

The rest of the Ravenclaw awaited for the answer, wanting to have additional knowledge. Harry simply holds his wand under the table and silently cast the charm for the eye twinkle. He adopt a grandfatherly look and ordered, "Fred kick him." The twins in the left kick his twin.

"Why do you do that for?" asked George.

"No one can resist the twinkle," explained Fred. Many of the older student laugh at this, having called upon the headmasters' office and subjected to that twinkle.

After the twins had left, the trio resumed eating. "I think that something was missing," Harry said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"I agree," agreed Padma.

"Maybe because you haven't approached yet by your stalker," suggested Nym. Harry surveyed the great hall; he can't find the two people that annoyed him the most. "I wonder where they were."

"You mean Weasley and Malfoy?" asked Lisa Turpin across the table.

"Yes."

"Rumor has it that they tried to outrun each other in their broom and crashed. They receive severe broken bones."

"Oh! Well Madam Pomprey can handle that easily, it only hurts when you drink that skelo-grow," said one of the older students.

o0oOo0o


End file.
